


Sweet Disposition

by BLUEOCEAN13



Category: We Bare Bears (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13
Summary: Read Mom App 2 before this!!! Click on my profile and it's there!Stay tuned for more chapters!
Relationships: Grizz/Nom Nom (We Bare Bears)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Read Mom App 2 before this!!! Click on my profile and it's there!
> 
> Stay tuned for more chapters!

Grizz blinked slowly. 

  
  


It took him a moment to register that Nom Nom was really in front of him and it wasn't some sort of dream. He even pinched himself on the arm to assure that he was in fact awake. 

  
  


He was! 

  
  


"Uh. Hey buddy!" Grizz greeted with breath hitching in his throat. "W-What's up?" Now was not the time to be nervous! Something bad must've happened. Why would Nom Nom be here if not for that reason? 

  
  


"Nothing.." Nom Nom grumbled. He had a brief scared look in his gaze. It was gone in a flash though. "C-Can I come in…?" 

  
  


The question startled Grizz but he was quick to answer yes. Of course his koala bud could come in! He stepped to the side so the internet star could enter the dimly lit living room. 

  
  


Ice Bear had hung orange lights all around the cave walls, casting an orange glow on Nom Nom's face. Spiderwebs clung to the couch and hung from parts of the ceiling with tape to hold it up there. The tape glowed in the dark! 

  
  


Grizz closed the front door once Nom Nom was inside. "You can sit on the couch, man!" He moved a halloween box off the right cushion and dropped it on the floor. They were a bit delayed on their halloween decorating. 

  
  


After Maple left to prepare for hibernation, Grizz ended up in a slump for a couple weeks. He was the one in charge of decorating for the holidays. If he wasn't there to take charge, no decorations would go up. 

  
  


It was just how it was when it came to his brothers. 

  
  


Panda was always caught up by being online or reading manga or watching anime or whatever else he does in his room. Grizz caught him lip-syncing to a Carly Rae Jepson song once. 

  
  


It was pretty hilarious! 

  
  


Ice Bear on the other hand...Grizz didn't exactly know what little bro did when he wasn't around him or Panda. He often wondered if Ice Bear had a secret life or something. He has to with the amount of times he's disappeared and for what felt like hours at a time. 

  
  


Somehow he always managed to make it back to the cave to cook dinner. Which was really cool! 

  
  


"Thanks." Nom Nom climbed onto the couch and he leaned heavily against the back cushion. He let out a heavy sigh. "Is this place _always a wreck?"_

  
  


Grizz stood beside the couch and examined the room. A few boxes were scattered here and there. The mask he used to scare Panda earlier was perched on the table and a handful of tea candles were piled on the table as well. He was going to put them in the paper lanterns he brought. 

  
  


The lanterns had creepy faces on them. They were going to look awesome hanging from the trees outside the cave! He even found spooky ghosts on discount at the mart. Their white flowy ribbons would scare the living daylights out of kids and adults alike on the night of halloween. 

  
  


If anyone did come out this way.

  
  


No one ever did. 

  
  


It was Grizz's dream for trick or treaters to come knocking on their door. He hoped every year ever since they've moved here it would happen. He wasn't letting it go. He wanted to hand out candy to children and maybe even give them a scare or two! 

  
  


Then he would give them more candy because he scared them too much and he would feel bad for possibly ruining some kid's night! 

  
  


Gosh he was thinking too much into this!!!

  
  


"Nah!" Grizz answered Nom Nom's question. "We're just getting ready for the big day." He shuffled his paws and slowly sat down beside the koala on the couch. He kept a comfortable gap in between them. 

  
  


He didn't want Nom Nom to feel closed in or like his personal circle was being invaded. So he made sure there were a few feet dividing them. 

  
  


Nom Nom said nothing in response. It felt kinda awkward with it being so quiet but Grizz wasn't going to let that deter him! 

  
  


"Sooo." Grizz started. "What brings you here man?" He couldn't help but be curious. Why was the koala here? Did his mansion catch on fire or something? Was he just wanting to hang out with his greatest pal Grizz? 

  
  


It _had_ to be the last one! 

  
  


Okay he was _hoping_ it was the last one. 

  
  


Nom Nom shrugged his shoulders. "Eh." The koala swallowed, keeping a smile on his face. "It's not like my number one guard had to take time off or anything." 

  
  


Grizz strained his mind to remember the name of that guard. 

  
  


Was it Funnel? 

  
  


Formal? 

  
  


It had something to do with a barn he thinks. Then it hit him. 

  
  


_Farmer!_ It was Farmer! 

  
  


"Do you mean that Farmer dude?" Grizz asked. That might've been a bad idea. But Nom Nom luckily didn't seem particularly wounded. He seemed mildly stunned instead. 

  
  


"Maybe you're not as dumb as you look." The famous koala jokes. "What? You heard Farmer's name _once?_ There's no way you could remember such a thing. _"_

  
  


"I don't know man." It was Grizz's turn to shrug. "He seems important to you so I thought maybe I should store his name in my memory bank." 

  
  


That caused more quiet to erupt. It was kinda unnerving how quiet it was. Where were his brothers? Why were they not making any noise? 

  
  


Wait! Could they be spying on him and Nom Nom? Why would they do that? 

  
  


He decided to push the idea away. It wasn't like he had anything to hide. Nope! Nothing to hide! Not even a crush on the koala beside him! 

  
  


"Well " Nom Nom glanced away. "That's awfully..nice of _you."_ He sighed, looking downwards. "A family member or whatever passed away recently. Farmer had to go." 

  
  


"Oh my gosh I hope Farmer and his fam is okay!" Grizz gasped. He didn't know what it felt like to lose family to death but it must be a tragic thing. He wondered if it felt as bad as it did when Maple left. It was probably not too far off. 

  
  


Grizz saw Nom Nom's face darken as he glimpsed back up. The sight made the bear tremble from head to toe. The koala must be affected by the whole ordeal too. 

  
  


The mansion was probably lonely now. The rooms were so big. All the hallways, dark and empty. He understood now why Nom Nom had come. 

  
  


He must feel alone! 

  
  


But Grizz knew better than to assume things. He hoped Nom Nom could be honest about how he felt! 

  
  


"Are you okay noms?" It was a good question to start with. Hopefully an answer would follow.

  
  


A positive one. 

  
  


It ended up not going the way Grizz had hoped for. 

  
  


Something in Nom Nom must've cracked because his face was suddenly red with anger. "Of course I'm not okay!" He barked. The TubeTube Star stood up and paced the couch. "What kind of ridiculous question is that?! Grrrr!" Those small paws rubbed over his eyes and down his cheeks. 

  
  


A part of Grizz knew this type of reaction was inevitable. It didn't mean he liked it. He hated seeing his friend in distress. He hated seeing anyone in distress. 

  
  


"I'm sorry man…" The grizzly bear apologized softly. "I'm just worried about you..." 

  
  


"You s-should be!" One tiny claw pointed at Grizz. "Even though I don't deserve your worry!" 

  
  


Grizz stared wide eyed at Nom Nom. Did the koala really believe that? That he wasn't worthy of someone worrying about him? Wasn't worthy for someone to care about how he felt? 

  
  


Gosh if it was true that was so _sad._

  
  


He didn't know Nom Nom had low self esteem. That made him extra sad! 

  
  


"Nom Nom? Whatcha talking about?" Grizz scooted closer to the still mad koala. He stopped with a foot in between them. "Of course you do buddy!" 

  
  


Nom Nom growled and he got off the couch. "That's it. I'm going home. It was a waste of time coming _here!_ "

  
  


Grizz stood up after him. "But you just got here! You can stay man!" His heart dropped. He could picture it in his head. Nom Nom going to an empty mansion with no Farmer. 

  
  


He was going to be _miserable._

  
  


This bear can't let that happen! But he can't make Nom Nom stay either. If he really wanted to go...Grizz can't exactly stop him. Words were the only way to convince Nom Nom not to leave. 

  
  


"I made up my mind, Grizz." Nom Nom headed to the front door, shoulders hunched. "See you later man." 

  
  


Okay maybe words won't work. But he has to at least try! 

  
  


"We were going to have a cookie decorating tonight Nom Nom! Winner gets to miss out on chores for a week!" Grizz sweated. "You can have dinner with us too!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear is against this." His little brother popped out of nowhere. "Rather not set up extra plate." 

  
  


Grizz jumped in place. "Come on bro! Seriously?" He felt frustration build up under his fur. "Nom Nom is our _friend!"_

  
  


Ice Bear pointed at him. "Your friend. Not Ice Bear." 

  
  


"You'll like him eventually!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear won't." The door of the cave slammed shut. Nom Nom must've slipped out during their bickering and while they were distracted. 

  
  


Grizz got a pang of disappointment in his chest. He had to follow the koala right? He can't walk home alone! What if his fans swamped him? 

  
  


What if he got a heart attack and DIED?! 

  
  


Oh no!!!

  
  


Grizz whipped around and ripped open the door. He hurried outside and glimpsed around rapidly. 

  
  


Nom Nom was already _gone!_

  
  


Where did he go? Grizz had to find him fast! How did he get away so quickly? 

  
  


"Buddy!" The grizzly bear called out. Dark was falling. The woods surrounding the cave weren't all that great at night. You could easily get lost among the trunks if you didn't already know the way by heart. 

  
  


Grizz pushed down his panic and he ran into the forest. Nom Nom didn't get far. The bear went around a bend and there was the internet star. He was walking slowly with his ears droopy. 

  
  


Grizz's throat dried up. He hesitantly approached the koala with forepaws trembling slightly. "Nom Nom?" He croaked. 

  
  


Nom Nom halted and he turned his head around to stare at Grizz. "What are _you_ doing here?" His tone was cold as ice. 

  
  


It sent a shiver up Grizz's spine. "I...I don't want you to be alone, man." He said softly. 

  
  


Nom Nom faced away from the grizzly bear. "Just..go home Grizz." His voice cracked. He could hear the koala's frantic breathing from here. 

  
  


"A-Alright…." Grizz sighed. "Can I give you a hug before you go? You look like you need one!" He anxiously awaited a response. 

  
  


Would Nom Nom reject? 

  
  


Accept? He wasn't sure. His friend seemed to both love and hate his hugs. 

  
  


" _Fine."_ Nom Nom spoke. "But _only one._ And it can't last more than five seconds!" 

  
  


Five seconds? That was plenty enough! 

  
  


Grizz moved towards Nom Nom with arms extended out. His pal turned around with a grumpy expression. His own arms were crossed. The bear was careful when picking up the koala and he held him close to his chest, resisting the urge to squeeze. 

  
  


Nom Nom relaxed in Grizz's hold. He clung a little to the bear and before long five seconds had passed. Then five seconds became ten seconds. Then fifteen seconds…

  
  


"Okay, put me down!" Nom Nom struggled to break free, pushing against the bear's face. Grizz gently put the koala back on solid ground with a chuckle. 

  
  


For the fourth? Fifth time? It went silent. Grizz couldn't deny that it felt completely awkward. He didn't know why it was awkward. Maybe because he knew Nom Nom wouldn't ever like him in that way. He was sure of it. 

  
  


Nom Nom was a crazy popular koala! He wouldn't have time for a nobody bear. Grizz hated he kept thinking that way but he couldn't deny the truth. They would never be anything more than friends. 

  
  


Honestly it was better than nothing. 

  
  


Being friends made him happy. He was lucky to get to have Nom Nom as a friend! 

  
  


"I guess." Nom Nom couldn't meet Grizz's gaze. "Bye." 

  
  


"Bye Nom Nom." Grizz smiled. "Get home safe okay?" 

  
  


" _Okay._ I can't promise that but thanks." Nom Nom walked away after that. 

  
  


Grizz watched sadly as the koala left out of view. The trees casted shadows on around him. Distant crickets began to chirp as the sun setted. 

  
  


He should get back to the cave. Dinner was probably ready. He didn't want to miss food! 

  
  


He went back the way he came and returned home with thoughts of Nom Nom in his head. Mostly worried thoughts. He hoped Nom Nom did make it home without any problems. 

  
  


He made it here, didn't he? 

  
  


Grizz knew Nom Nom would be okay. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Later that night, Grizz was sitting up in his bed. 

  
  


He was reading that superhero comic book when he got a notification from the laptop. He had signed in a profile Panda had helped him create before. Though he never used it. 

  
  


He rather be out and about then obsessing about how many followers he had. 

  
  


He put down the comic book and brought the laptop close to him. Someone had messaged him. When he clicked onto the notification icon, his heart began beating fast in his chest. 

  
  


It was _Nom Nom!!?_

  
  


Nom Nom messaged him?! 

  
  


Oh my gosh!!!!

  
  


Wait was it his official account? He hoped that it wasn't someone pranking him. That would be so terrible. 

  
  


But yes!!! The check mark was there!!! It was really Nom Nom!!! What should he do? Should he respond? What if he replied too fast? He was so excited! Maybe he should read the message first!

  
  


Grizz opened the messages and read the text sent to him. 

  
  
  


_Nom Nom: Hey man. I got back to my mansion. Luckily there weren't any dang fans. I've had enough madness for one day._

  
  
  


Grizz inhaled and exhaled. This wasn't a dream right? If it was he hoped he never woke up! 

  
  


He thought hard on how he should answer and he swiftly typed a reply. He didn't send it straight away though. He was one to answer fast so he had to hold himself back. But he didn't like to keep others waiting for too _long!_

  
  
  


_Grizz: That's awesome noms!!! Glad you got home safe!_ ♥️

  
  
  


He couldn't help but add a heart at the end. He hoped it wasn't seen as the wrong way. It didn't mean anything! He was just showing his love of the friendship through red hearts! 

  
  


He waited for Nom Nom to answer, watching the screen intently. It took a few minutes for a new message to pop up and the bear read it under his breath, word by word. 

  
  
  


_Nom Nom: Thanks. Goodnight Grizz._

  
  
  


Grizz beamed. Nom Nom said goodnight to him! That was a first! 

  
  
  


_Grizz: Goodnight Nom Nom! Sleep well buddy! ♥️♥️♥️_

  
  
  


Was three hearts too much? Ah oh well!

  
  


Then he heard another _ding!_ Signifying Nom Nom had said something else.

  
  
  


_Nom Nom: You too._

  
  
  


Oh my GOSH! This was turning out to be a great night! Nom Nom had wished him a goodnight _and_ a good sleep! He wasn't sure this was reality anymore. 

  
  


Grizz closed the laptop, put his book away, and pulled his blanket over him. He felt giddy and warm inside. He never expected Nom Nom of all people would message him. He would be able to go to sleep without worrying whether or not the koala got to his mansion. 

  
  


Because he did make it there! 

Grizz closed his eyes. He was out in a couple minutes.

He looked forward to seeing where this friendship might end up.


	2. Don't Look In The Shed!!!

Grizz opened his eyes. The sun casted a blinding glow through his window and it stung his gaze. He rolled away from the light and yawned big, kicking off his blanket.

  
  


It was morning! 

  
  


He sat up and stretched his limbs, breathing in that sweet morning air. He slid out of bed and stretched some more before departing from his bedroom. 

  
  


Panda and Ice Bear were already awake. He understood Ice Bear but Panda being up before him? His striped little brother usually took a while to leave his bed.

  
  


Panda looked up from his phone as Grizz entered the kitchen. "Hey bro! You're  _ finally  _ awake." 

  
  


"Yeah. Uh. Sorry." Grizz went ahead and seated himself in his chair. Breakfast wasn't yet done. "I kinda stayed up late last night heh heh!' 

  
  


Panda lifted an eyebrow. "Um why?"

  
  


"Uh! _ "  _ Grizz panicked internally. Maybe he shouldn't have said that! It could cause suspicions around here! "No reason!" 

  
  


"Okay?" Panda switched to another subject which relieved Grizz. He can't let the existence of his crush on Nom Nom slip out. He was going to make it a priority to be careful with all that he said. He'll do this for the rest of his life if he had to! "Where's the laptop, Grizz? I need to email somewhere for a job and I hate typing long as heck emails on my  _ phone."  _

  
  


"It's in my room panpan! It's all yours man!" 

  
  


"You know I'm not going in there Grizz." Panda huffed. "It's still so  _ disgusting."  _

  
  


"No worries!" Grizz waved one paw. "I'll get for you after breakfast brother. I promise." 

  
  


"Thanks." They ate breakfast together as they usually did.

  
  


Grizz noticed something. Was it just him or was the world sparkly all of a sudden? Maybe he didn't get enough sleep as he thought. That was probably it. Even the waffles in front of him somehow tasted sweeter than normal. 

  
  


After breakfast, Grizz helped out Ice Bear with the dishes. He insisted on it. He was feeling like being extra helpful today. No better way to do that then help out a brother with washing plates and utensils. 

  
  


Sticking to his promise, Grizz retrieved the laptop from his bed once he and Ice Bear were done. He handed it to Panda who was standing outside his door, waiting. "Here you go!" 

  
  


"Good. It's not broken in half or anything." Panda suddenly got a curious gaze. "What were you using it for anyways?" 

  
  


"I was looking at comic books! Duh!" He sweated nervously. "Some really awesome ones came out recently!" 

  
  


"What really?" Panda lifted up the screen with one paw. "I'll have to check it out though they're probably not what I like." His brother turned away and disappeared into his bedroom. 

  
  


Grizz let out a breath. What to do now? 

  
  


He could go for a jog! Nah. He wasn't feeling like running today. 

  
  


He could finish that superhero comic book! No. He wasn't feeling that either. 

  
  


While Grizz stood there in the hallway thinking about what he could do today, Panda re-emerged from his room with an odd expression. He still had the laptop in his forepaws. 

  
  


Huh? Wasn't his little brother working on an email for a job? Why was he back out here? 

  
  


"Uh Grizz? What is  _ this?"  _ Panda faced the screen towards him. On there were the messages he and Nom Nom had sent to each other last night. 

  
  


He forgot to log out of his account!!!

  
  


Embarrassment caused all the red to rush to Grizz's face. "Uh. That's not me!" He was going to deny it! He didn't care if Panda literally had the evidence in his paws. 

  
  


"Grizz! This is clearly your profile!" Panda clicked out of the message inbox. "It says your name man! Right  _ here!"  _

  
  


"That's another Grizz!" Sweat builded on the grizzly bear's head. "Panpan did you know that many other people have the name Grizz? It's a true fact bro!" 

  
  


Panda growled audibly. "Even if there were other people with the name Grizz, why would they use a picture of a bear as their profile pic?!" 

  
  


"Because they love grizzlies?" Grizz chuckled nervously. He was beating around the bush hardcordly right now. He didn't want to admit that he had been talking to Nom Nom. It didn't matter that it was only a few messages consisting of making sure one was okay and wishing each other a good night. 

  
  


It just…seemed private in a way. But now that privacy has been invaded because he pulled a dumb and didn't remember to log out of his profile. 

  
  


"Why are brothers shouting?" Ice Bear left the kitchen and came over to them. 

  
  


"Look little bro!" Panda held out the computer towards Ice Bear. 

  
  


Grizz, by instinct, snatched the laptop out of Panda's grasp. He held the computer to his chest as he fled out of the cave. The bear hurried around to the back to hide so he was still in wifi range. He ducked under a bush and he quickly lifted the screen back up. 

  
  


His account was still there. 

  
  


He went to his inbox and swiftly typed a message to Nom Nom. 

  
  
  


_ Grizz: Emergency! Panda saw our messages! Can I come over noms?  _

  
  
  


One minute went by. 

  
  


Two minutes. 

  
  


Three minutes. 

  
  


Panda and Ice Bear were beginning to call out for him. It reminded him of that day when they're shouting his name after the maple leaf hit him in the cheek. 

  
  


This time, he didn't run towards his brothers. 

  
  


Four minutes turned into ten. 

  
  


Nom Nom wasn't going to reply. He was probably busy. Too busy to bother checking his social media messages. He was a popular koala. He had videos to make and people to entertain. 

  
  


Then suddenly….a new message! Nom Nom had answered! But it wasn't the type of answer Grizz had been hoping for. It was heart stabbing. 

  
  
  


_ Nom Nom: You let him see our messages?! Ugh I'm not in the mood right now Grizz! Don't let him tweet about it! This could ruin me! _

  
  
  


Grizz's throat dried up. He's made a  _ terrible  _ mistake. Nom Nom finally got the courage to message him for the first time and he already screwed that up. In not even twenty four hours. 

  
  


What was the matter with him? 

  
  
  


_ Grizz: I'm sorry Nom Nom.  _

  
  
  


He didn't expect a reply. Not after that. Nom Nom was obviously mad. He should've checked to make sure he logged out before handing the laptop over to Panda. He shouldn't even have told Nom Nom that Panda knew. 

  
  


It was too late now. 

  
  


Nom Nom knew. 

  
  


Panda knew. 

  
  


Ice Bear surely knew now too. 

  
  


Grizz sat there in misery, staring at the laptop long after the screen went black. 

  
  


Panda's voice got closer but he didn't bother moving or trying to flee again. There was no point. 

  
  


His friendship with Nom Nom was over. 

  
  


"Grizz!" Panda poked his head through the branches to glimpse at the oldest brother. "Are you alright man?"

  
  


Grizz teared up. "N-No…" There was no point holding in his emotions. He's cried plenty of times in front of his brothers. This was no different. 

  
  


"Come on bro." Panda's tone was patient. "Get out of the bush.  _ Please?" _

  
  


"Ice Bear brought axe in case big bro gets stuck." 

  
  


"I'm not stuck." Grizz stood and stepped out of the bush. He gave the laptop back to Panda. He met his brother's concerned gazes. "I'm fine guys! Just a little hiccup."

  
  


"Grizz?" Panda said. "Do you want to talk? We're brothers and we should be there for each other." Panda inhaled. "And listen, I'm sorry for confronting you about the messages! I should've kept my nose in my own dang business." 

  
  


"It's alright panpan. I forgive you!" Grizz exhaled shakingly. A few tears spilled down his face. "...But yeah...I want to talk." 

  
  


"Ice Bear will make sure couch is comfortable." The polar bear went ahead, leaving Grizz and Panda to walk back to the front yard by themselves. They didn't say anything until all three of them were sitting in the living room. 

  
  


Grizz was on the edge of the couch. As was Ice Bear too on the opposite end. Panda was in the middle of them. The laptop was placed on the coffee table in front of them.

  
  


After a good couple minutes of silence, Panda was the first to ask a question. "Why do you like Nom Nom so much, Grizz?" 

  
  


Grizz chose his words carefully. He didn't want to reveal too much about his feelings towards Nom Nom. "I don't know...He's just….He seems like he needs a friend, you know?" He wiped at his nose and sniffled. The tears were sorta subsiding. 

  
  


Panda released a  _ heavy  _ sigh. "He has plenty of fans, man! He acts like we're friends and we believe it's real but then it blows up in our faces!" 

  
  


"Fans aren't  _ friends,  _ panpan!" Grizz had learned the hard truth that one time. 

  
  


It was when he and Nom Nom were trying to get to the Eucalyptus Center. Fans were crazy and were willing to do anything if it meant they could meet their idol. That includes chasing a bear and a koala around an airport. 

  
  


"He has done totally not cool stuff but listen. He just has a tough exterior! Once you break through that he's the greatest guy around!" Grizz knew it was true! He also knew with Nom Nom that trust would have to be earned over time. 

  
  


It was how it was and Grizz was willing to meet it with patience! 

  
  


"Okay Grizz." Panda didn't look too pleased. "But I still think  _ you _ should be careful bro." 

  
  


"Don't worry panpan! It's only Nom Nom!" 

  
  


Panda crossed his arms. "Don't tell me to not worry!" He closed his eyes and reopened them. "But  _ fine."  _

  
  


"Ice Bear trusts in big brother but does not trust Nom Nom." 

  
  


Grizz sighed. He'll prove to his brothers that Nom Nom was an alright guy. That he won't turn their backs on them at the last moment. Nom Nom didn't turn his back on him at the Eucalyptus Center. The koala offered him to come too. 

  
  


Offered him to  _ stay.  _

  
  


That's the sweet side Grizz had to show Panda and Ice Bear. He also thought about when they were going down in the plane. The words "I love you, Grizz!" coming out of Nom Nom was a shocker. 

  
  


Grizz couldn't get it out of his head. Not since it happened. He's kept it to himself all these months. He still didn't think it would be a good idea to tell anyone. Not even his brothers. 

  
  


"Grizz!" Panda's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. 

  
  


"Huh?" Grizz blinked. "Did you say something else, Panda?" 

  
  


"Do you want to go to the city or  _ something?"  _ He snorted. 

  
  


"Oh. Oh. Sure! Let's go!" Grizz got off the couch. "How about...uh…" He tried to think of a place they haven't been to awhile. But his mind kept drifting back to Nom Nom. Just thinking about the koala made him sway. 

  
  


"Whoa man." Panda steadied him. "Are you sure you're  _ okay,  _ Grizz?" 

  
  


"I'm sure pan." Grizz moved towards the door with a smile. "Now come on!" He stepped outside into slightly chilly air. He breathed in and could smell the hint of melted ice. 

  
  


The ground must've frozen last night. 

  
  


"Stack time bros!" They got into stack formation and they headed off to the city through the woods. 

  
  


"Hey Panda?" Grizz began. 

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"Can you not tweet about the messages or anything? Nom Nom's is already mad enough as it is." Grizz chuckled nervously. 

  
  


"Of course not bro! Geez! Does he really think I would do something so evil?"

  
  


Grizz shrugged. "Dunno. Just passing the message." He quickly pushed the thought of Nom Nom's last text to him away. He didn't want to think about it. 

  
  


Not anymore. 

  
  


As they kept walking, somewhere along the path they always took, a familiar face popped out of the bushes. 

  
  


Ice Bear halted. 

  
  


"Hey bears!" Charlie greeted.

  
  


"Hey Charlie!" Grizz waved a paw at his bigfoot pal. "How have you been doing man?" 

  
  


"I've been great! Ya can really tell the seasons are changing!" Charlie beamed big. "I really like the autumn months. But it's a mighty shame the leaves really don't change here." 

  
  


"Maybe we can take a trip up north sometime and see the foliage!" Grizz thought that would be fun. 

  
  


Maybe Nom Nom would tag along if they did that…

  
  


"Aw! I love that idea!" There was a huff below Grizz. The noise of complaint came from Panda. "Oh! I'm sorry my pumpkin!"

  
  


Charlie stepped in close. "How ya doing sweetie?" 

  
  


They temporarily broke stack so Panda could stand. "Good I guess." His striped brother looked back at Grizz. 

  
  


Grizz shuffled his feet in response, unable to return the gaze. He whistled and looked at the trees instead. 

  
  


"That's great pumpkin!" Charlie leaned down and pecked Panda on the mouth. "Well I don't want to keep ya too long!" 

  
  


"Hey do you want to come over tonight for dinner, Charlie?" Panda asked. He had a flustered expression. Must be from the kiss. 

  
  


"I would love to! It's been a little awhile since I've been over!" Charlie hugged Panda, wrapping his arms around the bear. "So I'll see ya tonight, lovebug!"

  
  


Grizz felt sorta jealous. 

  
  


Panda had someone who  _ loved  _ him. Didn't he deserve to be loved too? 

  
  


His thoughts drifted back to Nom Nom. He hoped the koala won't be mad at him by the time they get back to the cave. 

  
  


"See you Charlie." The bigfoot headed off back into the woods, leaving the trio of brothers standing there. Panda waved long after he was gone. 

  
  


Grizz sighed. He knew he was loved plenty already. But he still felt like he had a missing piece. A piece that he might never find. 

  
  


He should focus on having a good day with his brothers for now. These thoughts could come later when he was falling asleep. Hopefully things would be patched up with Nom Nom by then. 

  
  


They returned to their stack and raced off towards the train station in the distance. 

  
  
  


°°°°°

  
  


Grizz ran into the cave. 

  
  


He dropped a bag he had in his paw down onto the living room floor. He grabbed the laptop still on the coffee table and made a break towards his room, heart beating fast in his chest. 

  
  


He flopped onto his bed and opened the screen. He checked his messages while breathing quickly. 

  
  


There was no notification. Nom Nom hasn't said anything and it's been hours. A stab of disappointment hit him in the chest. He closed the laptop and left his room. 

  
  


He would've thought Nom Nom would have said something by now. Grizz guessed he was still mad. 

  
  


"Ice Bear will start dinner." Ice Bear plucked the bag Grizz dropped off the ground. "Hopes spices didn't break." 

  
  


Grizz chuckled nervously. "Sorry bro." 

  
  


Since Charlie was coming over, they decided to go to the store and cook up a nice meal.

  
  


Er. 

  
  


Little bro cook up a nice meal. 

  
  


Grizz didn't know how to cook without setting things on fire. 

  
  


They had a good time before going to the store. They ordered boba tea and strolled through the park and places throughout the city. 

  
  


Normally Grizz would've wanted to do something more action oriented but a walk was actually pretty relaxing. 

  
  


He needed it. 

  
  


"Hey Grizz. Where's the laptop?" Panda asked. "I never got to send that dang email." 

  
  


"Oh." Grizz fetched it from his room and he gave the laptop to Panda. "Here." 

  
  


"Did you log out of your account, man?" 

  
  


Grizz waved a paw. "Nah. It doesn't matter bro." 

  
  


"..Okay." Panda got on the couch and lifted the screen. He got a puzzled gaze. "Uh Grizz?" 

  
  


Grizz grabbed the remote so he could watch something on the TV. "What is it?" He sat down beside Panda. 

  
  


"Look!" Panda gave him the laptop back. 

  
  


Grizz eyed the screen curiously. He let out a soft gasp when he saw it. There was a notification from Nom Nom! Was he no longer mad? What if he was still mad and he was angry messaging Grizz? 

  
  


"I'm sorry bro but-" He didn't want to keep Nom Nom waiting on a reply. His skin was burning with curiosity as well. He really wanted to know what it says  _ right now.  _

  
  


Panda blew air out through his mouth. "I'll just type the email on my phone." He pulled out the device. 

  
  


"Ah! Thank you Panpan! I love you!" Grizz hurried off to his room again and curled up on his bed. He opened up the messages board. His heart was thudding rapidly. He took a few deep breaths to slow it down as he read the message. 

  
  


_ Nom Nom: Ugh...I'm sorry about earlier, man.  _

  
  


Grizz paused. Nom Nom was apologizing when he was the one that made the mistake? 

  
  


_ Grizz: Nah noms! It wasnt your fault. Should of remembered to log out of my account!  _

  
  


A reply came fairly quickly. 

  
  


_ Nom Nom: You forgot...to log out of your account? That is such a Grizz thing to do. Ugh I should've expected it!  _

  
  


Grizz couldn't resist letting out a giggle. Warm feelings tinted his face pink. 

  
  


_ Grizz: You should of noms 👀 _

  
  


_ Nom Nom: Can you at least type correctly? And what's with the e y e s?  _

  
  


_ Grizz: Nope! Im looking at you!  _

  
  


_ Nom Nom: …….I cannot stand you.  _

_...What are you doing tonight man? _

  
  


_ Grizz: Oh! Just having dinner with my fam and a friend. How about youuu? _

  
  


_ Nom Nom: In my mansion. Bored. _

  
  
  


Grizz wasn't sure how to continue the conversation. But he wanted to keep talking. 

  
  


Hm. Maybe he could invite him over for dinner? Would that be weird? 

  
  


Then he remembered Halloween was only a couple days away. They were going to throw a Halloween party in the cave with all their friends. 

  
  


It was perfect! 

  
  


_ Grizz: Hey. Uh. Nom Nom?  _

  
  


_ Nom Nom: What?  _

  
  


_ Grizz : Me and my bros are throwing a party on Halloween night. ...Want to come?  _

  
  


Nom Nom took awhile to reply. He must be hesitating. 

  
  


_ Nom Nom: Just who is going to be at this party? _

  
  


_ Grizz: Oh! Just me...Panda...little bro..Lucy and her brother...Kale… _

_ Tabes...Chloe...Darrell...and Charlie. Its going to be pretty small!  _

  
  


_ Nom Nom: Who even are these people? _

  
  


_ Grizz: They are friends! If youre _ worried about them going fan crazy there's no need dude! I trust them and I know they wont!!!

  
  


_ Nom Nom: ….. Fine. I'll be there.  _

  
  
  


Grizz  _ screeched.  _ It was a good screech. A happy screech. 

  
  


Nom Nom was going to come to their Halloween party!!! This was real! This was really real! 

  
  


He can't believe it! Okay he can but  _ wow!  _

  
  


_ Grizz: Alright! I'll see you then Nom Nom!!! Show up at seven in a costume!!! _

  
  


Nom Nom didn't type back which was fine! He was coming! He was really coming!!!

  
  


"Uh Grizz?" Panda appeared in the doorway. Whoops he left his door open. "Why are you screaming?"

  
  


Grizz beamed at his brother. "Nom Nom is coming to our Halloween party, brother!" 

  
  


"What really?" 

  
  


"Yes really!" Grizz jumped off his bed. "He agreed to it, Panda! Oh my gosh I need to find the sweetest costume!" 

  
  


"Weren't you going to wear that vampire costume?" 

  
  


"Not anymore!" Grizz thought hard. "Oo! I could wear a top hat. And a fancy black suit!" 

  
  


"That isn't scary, Grizz." Panda rolled his eyes. "We said we would dress scary this year!" 

  
  


"I'll be creepy! I'll…I'll put on some scary makeup too!" What was the name of that one guy from that frog movie? He wore a top hat with a skull on it and a suit. But where would he find a top hat with a skull on it in such short notice? 

  
  


Eh! He'll just paint a skull on a random top hat! 

  
  


"Do you know what I'm going to be?" Panda said. 

  
  


"Um….A cat?" 

  
  


"What? No! I was a cat last year!"

  
  


"The year before that too!" 

  
  


"I was Bella that year!" 

  
  


"Were you?" Grizz couldn't really recall. He remembered his costume though! He was a werebear. 

  
  


"Yes!" Panda rubbed his face. "Dinner is almost  _ ready."  _

  
  


"I'll be right out!" Panda turned around and left Grizz's room. He stared around his space. Hm. If Nom Nom was going to come over on Halloween, he should tidy up his bedroom. 

  
  


First impressions were everything! 

  
  
  


°°°°°

  
  
  


"I'm so glad ya invited me over tonight!" Charlie was saying. They were sitting around the table in the kitchen, eating dinner. "All my forest friends are preparing for the winter so they've been mighty busy. We haven't got much time to hang out." 

  
  


"Well you know the drill, Charlie. Come over whenever you want." Grizz told him. 

  
  


"Why thank ya, Grizz!" Charlie beamed. 

  
  


"No problem, man!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear is curious about why big bro screamed. Ice Bear dropped spoon." 

  
  


"Oh!" Grizz forgot to tell his little bro about Nom Nom. "Nom Nom is coming for Halloween, bro!"

  
  


Ice Bear didn't seem particularly excited. "Ice Bear is not looking forward to it but will open door for big bro's friend."

  
  


Now that was a step up! 

  
  


All the times Ice Bear slammed the door in Nom Nom's face, this was a huge improvement! 

  
  


"Aw thank you little bro!" Grizz felt like tearing up. He seriously hoped his brothers could become friends with Nom Nom. 

  
  


It's all he could ask for! 

  
  


After dinner, the bears and Charlie went to the living room to watch a horror movie. It was October after all! It was about a ghost lady who could step out of mirrors and kill people. 

  
  


Grizz was a bit spooked at some of it but it was pretty good. It wasn't as boring as many other horror movies were. He didn't like scary movies that took a long time to get to the actual scary bits. 

  
  


"Ice Bear will make popcorn." The polar bear said halfway through the film. A guy was getting deathed on the screen. 

  
  


"Nah man!" Grizz stood up instead. "I'll get some." He headed into the kitchen. 

  
  


Huh. 

  
  


Why was the light off? 

  
  


He flicked the switch but nothing. The bulb must've died. It won't stop him from making popcorn as long as the microwave was still working! 

  
  


He popped in a bag of popcorn in the microwave and clicked the buttons so it turned on. The glass plate inside began to spin the popcorn. 

  
  


The bulb  _ did _ go out. 

  
  


He'll have to get Ice Bear to change it later. But  _ after  _ the movie! 

  
  


Grizz took out a bowl from the cabinet and poured the now ready popcorn in. Buttery smells filled up his nose. He couldn't wait to eat some! 

  
  


He threw away the empty popcorn bag in the trash and returned to the living room. 

  
  


"You missed bloody death." Ice Bear told Grizz once he was seated. 

  
  


"Aw man!" Grizz pouted. " Oh well. There should be more!" The popcorn was shared among the four as the movie showed more incredibly gruesome deaths. 

  
  


There were plenty of jumpscares too!

  
  


Grizz liked jumpscares more. They were more interesting. 

  
  


Not for Panda or Charlie though. They were holding each other on the other end of the couch, shaking in the TV light. 

  
  


He felt bad for them. 

  
  


He expected Panda screaming in his sleep in the middle of the night. Nightmares came easy to him. Super vivid too. 

  
  


Once the credits began rolling, Grizz turned on the living room light. Or at least tried to. For some reason the bulb was out in here as well. 

  
  


What was going on? 

  
  


Why wasn't the kitchen light  _ and  _ the living room light not working? 

  
  


He was starting to get a little spooked. 

  
  


"Grizz, why aren't you turning on the light?" Panda had fear in his tone. 

  
  


"It's not working bro!" Grizz went and tried his bedroom light but it was dead too. There's no way the power is out. The microwave cooked the popcorn! And the TV was on! 

  
  


"Ice Bear was sure he changed light bulbs." Ice Bear approached him. "Ice Bear is not sure what is going on with cave." 

  
  


"Well we're gonna figure it out!" Maybe something tripped? They should go and check out the power box. 

  
  


Which was outside….in the shed. 

  
  


Grizz returned to the living room with Ice Bear. "Okay. One of us is gonna have to sacrifice. If we want lights, we have to go check the power box."

  
  


"But that's in the shed, man!" Panda protested. "What if the mirror lady is out there messing with our power?!" 

  
  


"The mirror lady isn't real, panpan." Grizz reassured. "She's just in a movie!" 

  
  


"If she does happen to show up, I'll protect ya with my life pumpkin cake!" Charlie picked up Panda and he held his boyfriend close. "Ain't no one gonna hurt my Panda!" 

  
  


".. Thanks Charlie. But can you put me down?" 

  
  


"Oh sorry!" Panda was placed back on the floor. 

  
  


"Ice Bear says rock paper scissors." 

  
  


"We have paws, little bro!" Panda crossed his arms. 

  
  


"Ice Bear has won at rock paper scissors before." 

  
  


Grizz laughed. 

  
  


He's seen it! He happened to be the other player in that very game. 

  
  


"Whatever!" Panda faced towards Charlie. "Okay Charlie. Think of a number between one and ten." 

  
  


Charlie got a thinking face. "Alrighty! I got one!" 

  
  


" _ Good.  _ Now me and my bros are going to guess it. Whoever is farthest from Charlie's number has to go to the shed.  _ Alone."  _

  
  


"Your call panpan!" Grizz decided to go along with five. Right in between! There's no way he could lose! "I say five!" 

  
  


"I guess I'm going with four." Panda said. 

  
  


"Ice Bear says two." 

  
  


"Ya got it, dude!" Charlie pointed to Ice Bear. "It was two!" 

  
  


Grizz's heart dropped. He was the farthest away from Charlie's number. He was going to have to check the shed.  _ Alone.  _

  
  


"Ice Bear wishes you luck." His little brother handed him a flashlight. "Don't die." 

  
  


"Pfff! I'm not going to die, men!" Grizz opened the front door and headed out into the dark yard. The wind was blowing as he switched on the flashlight and it made the tree branches overhead creak. 

  
  


He shivered. 

  
  


It was really spooky tonight. 

  
  


He shone the light on the shed and saw that the door was ajar, squeaking gently back and forth in the breeze. 

  
  


Grizz swallowed anxiously. 

  
  


Nonsense! 

  
  


He was a brave bear! He can do this! 

It was probably an animal or something and they chewed electrical wires. It would explain the lights not working. It had to be a small animal behind this. 

  
  


Grizz approached the door of the shed and pushed it open all the way. The inside was dark. He listened for any noise but there was none. 

  
  


Heart speeding up, the grizzly bear entered the small building. He shone his flashlight on the tools and the corners but still nothing. 

  
  


Then suddenly the door closed behind him. The slam made him nearly jump out of his fur. 

  
  


"Um bros?!" He whipped around and jiggled the knob rapidly. The door was locked! "If that's you, please let me out!" He slammed his shoulder against the door but it didn't budge. 

  
  


He was trapped!!!

  
  


" _ Griiizzzzzzz."  _ A low voice whispered. 

  
  


He didn't recognize it! 

  
  


Grizz turned back around, sweat beading on his head. The beam of the flashlight moved quickly around the room. "Come out! W-Who's there?" 

  
  


What if Panda was right? What if the lady in the mirror had come to kill him? He wasn't ready to die! 

  
  


A cloaked figure came out of the shadows. Their face was concealed by black fabric. And they were really freaking tall too! 

  
  


" _ Griiiiizzzzzzzz."  _ The cloaked figure mumbled as it walked slowly towards him. 

  
  


The voice sent a wave of cold dread through Grizz's back. "Don't eat me, mirror ghost! I'm sorry I said you weren't real! AAAAAA!" 

  
  


The ghost lady reached for him with bony fingers. He expected death but instead of getting devoured, he was simply patted on the head. 

  
  


"H-Huh..?" Grizz was confused. Was the mirror lady patting him on the head? 

  
  


The hood was pulled back from the mirror lady's face but instead of a ghost woman it was….

  
  


"Nom Nom?!?!" Grizz gasped. 

  
  


"Sup Grizz." The koala smiled down at him. That evil smirk! 

  
  


"It was you all along?! Oh my gosh! I would've never guessed!" Grizz felt more giddy instead of scared now. "Wait how are you so tall?" 

  
  


"Oh it's Farmer." 

  
  


"Wasn't he…?" 

  
  


"I came back!" Farmer poked his head out of the flowy cloak. "I didn't want to stay away too long." 

  
  


But didn't Farmer have time to grieve with his family? It's only been a day! "What about your family member, man?" 

  
  


"It was my great grandma." The cloak was thrown to the floor and Nom Nom was placed on the ground in front of Grizz. "It was her time to go. She was a hundred and two!" 

  
  


"Whoa!" Whew that was  _ old!  _

  
  


It would be  _ awesome _ to live to that age! 

Could he though? He wasn't exactly sure! 

  
  


"That was a really cool prank, noms!" Grizz had stars in his eyes. "But how did you know we were having problems with the power, dude?" 

  
  


"It's called sneaking." Nom Nom rolled his eyes. "We- we meaning Farmer- took out all the bulbs."

  
  


"What?! How?!" Grizz was  _ stunned!  _ How did he have time to do that?! Unless someone betrayed him. It had to be an inside job! 

  
  


"I don't reveal secrets!" Nom Nom stared at the cloak, sighing heavily. "You can have that. I have no need for it anymore." His koala pal headed to the door. It was almost like he was about to leave. "Come on Farmer." 

  
  


"Wait. You're already leaving, noms?" Grizz followed them outside. 

  
  


Nom Nom halted. "Oh right. The bulbs are in the freezer." The koala kept walking. "It's late man and I'm tired." 

  
  


Grizz was bursting with a sudden question. He didn't want Nom Nom to go yet! 

  
  


He couldn't hold the question in any better the farther Nom Nom walked away with Farmer. So he blurted it. 

  
  


"Do you want to have a sleepover?!" 


	3. Sleepover Time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow on Halloween!

Nom Nom paused. The koala turned back around. 

  
  


From here, Grizz could see the exhausted look in his friend's gaze. The bear began to stutter nervously. "I mean! If you want to man. You just.. it's a long way back, man!"

  
  


Nom Nom rubbed his face. He stared up at Farmer "What's on the schedule for tomorrow?" 

  
  


Farmer pulled out his phone and seemed to scroll on the device. "We're clear all morning, sir! Then you have a signing at 2pm for the charity event." 

  
  


Nom Nom sighed heavily. "Fine Grizz." He walked up to the grizzly bear. "But this is _only_ because I'm way too freaking tired to go all the way to my mansion. Farmer too."

  
  


"Oh my gosh! I'll set a place for you both in the living room! This is gonna be a cool night!" Grizz twisted around and ran into the cave. His brothers along with Charlie were sitting on the couch, waiting for his return. 

  
  


"Bros!" He shouted. 

  
  


Panda jumped in place. "What took you so long, man?" He frowned hard.

  
  


"Um!" Grizz maybe should've asked Panda and Ice Bear about how they felt about Nom Nom having a sleepover. But ugh! It was too late! 

  
  


He couldn't say no now! 

  
  


"I found the problem!" 

  
  


"Well what's the problem bro?" Panda questioned. 

  
  


"Well. It's less of a problem and more of a prank. The lightbulbs are in the fridge." 

  
  


"What do you mean, Grizz-O?" Charlie blinked. "Who pranked us? Who puts bulbs in a fridge?" 

  
  


"Uh. Heheh! About that!" Grizz stepped to the side and Nom Nom came in. Farmer trailed the famous koala. "Nom Nom and Farmer are spending the night!" 

  
  


Charlie yelped and immediately hid behind the couch at the sight of Farmer. 

  
  


Panda gasped and stood up. "What?!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear isn't sure about this." 

  
  


"Whoa bros!" Grizz waved his paws frantically. "This could be a chance to get to know Nom Nom better! Isn't that a great idea?"

  
  


"I don't know, Grizz." Panda shuffled uncomfortably. "Inviting him to our Halloween party is _one thing._ Him spending the night is _another."_

  
  


"I'm standing right here you _know._ " Nom Nom rolled his eyes. 

  
  


"Whatever." Panda weaved around the couch. "And great! Charlie is _gone."_

  
  


Grizz's throat dried up. He got so excited about Nom Nom having a sleepover, he forgot Charlie was here. He faced Farmer, hoping the man didn't get a good look at his bigfoot pal. 

  
  


"Who was that tall guy?" Farmer asked. "I hope I didn't scare him too much!"

  
  


"It was just Charlie." Grizz quickly said. "He's really shy so don't count on seeing him _again!"_

  
  


"Okay!" Farmer smiled bright. 

  
  


Grizz felt relieved. Charlie was still safe despite his dumb mistake. 

  
  


"I'm going to find Charlie." Panda huffed and he left the living room in search of his boyfriend. 

  
  


Nom Nom crossed his arms. "I keep hearing about this Charlie but who the heck is he?" 

  
  


"Uh." Grizz looked to Ice Bear, silently begging for help. 

  
  


"Ice Bear is out." The polar bear went into the kitchen. 

  
  


"He's a friend!" Grizz told Nom Nom. "We've known each other awhile but like I said. He's really shy!" 

  
  


Nom Nom glared up at the bear but didn't question him further. "Alright I guess. I'm sleeping on the couch, right?"

  
  


"Y-Yeah!" Grizz recalled a sleeping bag in one of the closets. It would be perfect for Farmer. He just needed to move the coffee table so there was room. "I'm going to get you a sleeping bag, Farmer dude. Just hold tight!" He went into Panda's room and began going through the closet. 

  
  


Grizz located the sleeping bag at the very top on a shelf. He brought it down. He also found an extra blanket and pillow for Nom Nom. He took it all to the living room. He handed the sleeping bag to Farmer with a smile. "Here you are, man!" 

  
  


"Thank you!" 

  
  


Grizz plopped the blanket and pillow Nom Nom will be using on the couch. 

  
  


Then with the help of Farmer, they moved the coffee table to the side. The sleeping bag was laid down on the green rug with plenty of room to spare. 

  
  


"Do you need a pillow too?" Grizz asked Farmer. He didn't see another in the closet but there must be an extra somewhere. 

  
  


"This is great! I've been on many camping trips without a pillow." 

  
  


Grizz beamed. Okay that works out! But he was willing to give up his own pillow for Farmer if it came to it. 

  
  


Panda came back. His brother looked disappointed. "Charlie went home. He's too spooked to even come back here now!" 

  
  


Grizz felt guilty. "Sorry panpan…" He stared downwards, feeling ashamed of himself. He knew Charlie was scared of humans. He should've remembered that fact before Farmer entered the cave. 

  
  


"I guess it's fine." He snorted. "I'm turning in. Night Grizz." 

  
  


But...but they were supposed to hang out some more! But he did spring this on his brothers all of a sudden. It was on the late side as well. 

  
  


But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. Not with him buzzing with excitement cuz by golly Nom Nom was really spending the night!!! 

  
  


Panda headed to his room. 

  
  


Farmer went to the bathroom real quick and it seemed Ice Bear had gone to sleep too. It was only Grizz and Nom Nom in the living room for a few minutes. 

  
  


"Wanna watch a movie dude?" Grizz picked up the remote. "Or you want to sleep?" 

  
  


"A movie is fine." Nom Nom and Grizz took a seat on the couch. The bear put on a not scary movie. It was an action one with lots of explosions and fire. He made sure the sound was at a low level. 

  
  


He didn't want to disturb his brothers with all the noises from the TV. 

  
  


Farmer eventually joined them and he settled into his sleeping bag, facing the screen.

  
  


Halfway through the movie, Nom Nom began to nod off. Grizz jumped slightly when he felt the koala's head lean on his side. His eyes were closed. 

  
  


Snores came from Farmer to signal the guard was already out. 

  
  


Grizz was sure Nom Nom was asleep so he couldn't help but gently wrap his arm around the koala, blush becoming prominent on his cheeks. 

  
  


Nom Nom's eyes reopened and Grizz gasped. "Uh sorry man!" He quickly removed his arm. "I know you said not to hug but I...!"

  
  


Nom Nom growled and he reached around to tug Grizz's arm back to where it was. "Don't tell anyone about _this."_

  
  


"I w-won't! I promise!" Grizz sighed softly. What if Nom Nom could've like him back? Was it possible? Was there a chance they might happen? 

  
  


" _Thanks."_ Nom Nom shut his eyes. His breathing became labored right away. He looked so peaceful. Grizz found himself drifting off eventually. He tried to fight it to see the rest of the movie but he swiftly slipped into quiet darkness. 

  
  


He had no dreams. It was only a peaceful void that was shattered when he heard a yell. 

  
  


Grizz woke up in a jolt. He was curled up on his side, a different position from when he fell asleep. Nom Nom was next to him on the couch, huddled close to the bear. 

  
  


It appeared to still be night. 

  
  


The action movie was long over and a horror one had replaced it. That must be where the scream came from. 

  
  


He wondered what time it was. 

  
  


He stayed there for a few extra minutes, not wanting to move just yet. He was partially scared that if he got up, he would wake the cute koala sleeping beside him. 

  
  


He should probably go to his bed though. He should turn the tv off too before it woke someone else up. 

  
  


Yawning, Grizz slowly got off the couch, holding Nom Nom's head so it didn't fall. Luckily he didn't awake. He pulled the blanket over the koala and quietly wished his bud a good sleep. 

  
  


He flicked off the tv with the remote, avoided stepping on Farmer's sleeping form, and he struggled to stay awake long enough to brush his teeth. 

  
  


Grizz fell on his mattress as if he was a deadweight a few minutes later. The air in his room was cold. He tugged his blanket over him and shivered. He didn't realize how warm Nom Nom was until now. 

  
  


He regretted leaving the couch. 

  
  


Grizz closed his eyes and tried hard to drift off again but it was obvious he won't be able to. He stared at the ceiling in the darkness. He wished he had put the light bulb back. But it wasn't like this was the first time they didn't have lights. 

  
  


He began to think. Lots of thoughts began to race through his head as they always did when he was just lying there. Doing nothing. 

  
  


He remembered that first time. When he and Nom Nom met. It felt so long ago when Nom Nom threw him out of the limo. 

  
  


...That sounded pretty bad. 

  
  


But Nom Nom has come a long way! He's not as rude compared to that first day. 

  
  


Grizz believes the koala will continue to get better and better. All he needed was to be patient!

  
  


Grizz's mind drifted to when the plane incident happened. It won't stop popping in his head. He replayed it over and over again. He wanted to know if Nom Nom had really meant what he said but he was too nervous to ask. 

  
  


He didn't want to make a possible wedge between them. This is a question that shouldn't be asked despite how badly Grizz wanted to know the answer. Even if he did ask, he didn't think he _would_ get an answer. 

  
  


The bear sighed heavily and turned over, finally closing his eyes. Suddenly, he heard his door creak open. 

  
  


Grizz sat up and yawned big. "Who is it?" It was probably panpan. His little brother often came to him for comfort after a scary nightmare. 

  
  


"Uh. Hey Grizz." Nom Nom appeared in the doorway. His shadow casted on the room. He had the blanket wrapped around him and his fur was all messy. He looked so exhausted. 

  
  


Was he even asleep when Grizz left the couch?

  
  


Grizz's heart panged. "H-Hey man. You okay..?" 

  
  


"Does that _matter?"_ Nom Nom said bitterly. 

  
  


"It matters to me, Noms!" 

  
  


"Fine. I'm _not okay."_ The koala stared downwards at the floor. "The couch is scratchy. I don't even know how you sit on it!...I... can't _sleep_ on the dumb thing." He looked back up, his gaze flickering with frustration. 

  
  


"Hmm." Grizz tried to think of a solution. "I can find extra pillows man! I can make you a spot on the floor!" He kicked his blanket off. 

  
  


Did they have extra pillows? 

  
  


"I don't want to _sleep_ on the _dirty cave floor."_

  
  


"Uh…" Then where could Nom Nom sleep? The couch and the floor were the only options. "...I don't know where else you could sleep, Nom Nom." 

  
  


"Ugh this is so dumb." Nom Nom rubbed his face with annoyance. "..C-Can I sleep next to you?!" 

  
  


Grizz froze. Did he hear that right? Did Nom Nom really ask if he could sleep next to him? 

  
  


Warm blush tinted Grizz's cheeks pink. "Uh...I...Sure Nom Nom!" He swiftly shifted to the far side of the bed. "C-Come on up here, man!" 

  
  


"Why are you _stuttering?"_ Nom Nom walked over but hesitated to climb up on the bed. "If you're not comfortable, man, I'll just go back to the dang couch." 

  
  


"I-It's not that Noms…!" Grizz fumbled with his paws. "It's just…" _I have a major crush on you and I can't even bear to be around you without stumbling over my words!!!_

  
  


He can't say that!!!

  
  


"Then what is _it?"_

  
  


"...Nothing!" Grizz swallowed hard. "Come up here, Nom Nom!" Thankfully the subject was changed once the koala was lying down beside him. His back was on the grizzly bear. 

  
  


Grizz didn't know how to feel. Or what to do now. Would Nom Nom be against Grizz hugging him? He's never cuddled with anyone before! He was so nervous he was sure his heart would just. 

  
  


EXPLODE. 

  
  


Gosh that sounded bad lol. 

  
  


Grizz simply settled with the classic _good night._ He smiled when he heard a muffled _goodnight_ back. He closed his eyes and eventually drifted off, still smiling. 

  
  


He felt relaxed with someone there. It comforted him. He was the type to fear being alone. He didn't like to be alone for too long. 

  
  


But when he awoke in the morning, Nom Nom was gone. The spot where the koala was cold. He's been gone some time. 

  
  


Grizz hoped he wasn't gone, _gone._ He didn't get to say goodbye! 

  
  


The grizzly bear hopped out of bed and hurried out of his room. He was relieved to find that everyone plus Nom Nom were gathered in the kitchen. 

  
  


Farmer was drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. Panda was messing around with his phone and Ice Bear was currently cooking breakfast. 

  
  


Nom Nom himself was on his phone too with a cup of coffee in front of him. He grabbed the cup and took a distracted sip. 

  
  


Grizz could easily get used to this sight. 

  
  


He loved it! 

  
  


His brothers and Nom Nom and Farmer were actually hanging out! Even though they weren't really talking.

  
  


"Hey bros! Hey Farmer!" Grizz approached the table with a bright smile. "Hey Noms!"

  
  


"Morning Grizz." Panda momentarily looked up from his screen. 

  
  


"Ice Bear says hi." Ice Bear flipped a pancake. 

  
  


Was that chocolate chips Grizz smelled?! 

  
  


He loves chocolate chip pancakes! 

  
  


"Sup Grizz." Nom Nom, unlike Panda, didn't look up. It made Grizz feel a little disappointed.

  
  


"Good morning bear!" Farmer waved. 

  
  


"Morning Farmer!" Grizz sat down in a chair which so happened to be next to Nom Nom. 

  
  


Huh. Where did these extra chairs come from? Whatever! There was enough space for all of them! 

  
  


"Did you sleep alright last night, Nom Nom?" Grizz asked. 

  
  


"Yeah. I did." 

  
  


For a second. Just a _second._ Grizz saw Nom Nom smile a very small smile. But it was gone the next moment. Even if it was tiny and short lived, it made happiness bubble up in Grizz's chest. 

  
  


"What about you, man?" Nom Nom finally looked up from his phone to Grizz. 

  
  


"Wait did Nom Nom really just ask you if you had a good sleep?" Panda was surprised. Really _surprised._ "Isn't that out of character?" 

  
  


"This isn't some show bear!" Nom Nom growled. "And yes I _did._ Got a _problem?'_

  
  


"N-No." Panda flinched. "Sorry." 

  
  


"Whatever. Apology accepted." Nom Nom focused back on his phone with a deep exhale. Almost like a sigh. " _Sorry."_

  
  


Grizz shuffled in his chair. "Y-Yeah noms. I slept great!" 

  
  


"Good." 

  
  


"Breakfast is ready." Ice Bear said. 

  
  


"Ah!" Grizz giggled. "I can't wait to get my mouth on those very delicious smelling pancakes!" 

  
  


One by one, they all got their pancakes and they seated back around the table. It was cramped but it felt nice to have his brothers and his buds here at the same time! 

  
  


"Uh. Any new videos coming out, Nom Nom?" Panda asked with a gulp. 

  
  


"Tomorrow actually." Nom Nom clicked off his phone. "No spoilers though." He tried to reach for the syrup but his arms were too short. He let out a frustrated noise. 

  
  


Grizz didn't hesitate to hand the koala the bottle of syrup. "Here you go, buddy!"

  
  


"Thanks." Nom Nom grumbled as he poured the syrup on his pancakes. Grizz patiently waited for his turn. 

  
  


"Here." Nom Nom gave the syrup bottle back to him. Their paws grazed as Grizz took the syrup back. 

  
  


The bear moved his paw away quickly, face getting warm. "T-Thank you noms..!" 

  
  


Nom Nom had ripped his paw away as well. He crossed one hand over his chest and ate pancakes with the other. 

  
  


Grizz said nothing more for the rest of breakfast. His bros talked with Farmer but his mind seemed to tune them out. He sighed and put his plate in the sink. The clock on the wall said ten O clock. 

  
  


Nom Nom would have to leave in a couple hours for that charity signing thing. They could hang out until then! Maybe they could draw together or make crafts together! Or maybe watch more movies together! 

  
  


Panda was the first to leave the kitchen. He said he was going to see Charlie. His little brother couldn't seem to stay away from the bigfoot these days. He wondered when Charlie would move in. 

  
  


Charlie seemed content though with his car house. It might be hard to leave it. 

  
  


But for now, they switched between going to the cave and going to the pad. Grizz and Ice Bear would tag along sometimes and they would have a picnic together or play a crazy game Charlie invented. 

  
  


It was always so fun! 

  
  


That gave him an idea. 

  
  


"Hey Noms! Do you want to have a drawing session? Together?" Grizz beamed. 

  
  


Nom Nom hesitated a moment before answering. "Sure. Why not." 

  
  


"Can I join?" Farmer grasped his hands together. "I love to draw!" 

  
  


"Of course man!" Grizz's smile got bigger. "Hey little bro, do you want to draw with us too?" Ice Bear put all the plates and utensils from the table in the sink to wash. 

  
  


Grizz was pretty sure it was his turn to wash dishes. He'll do it later! 

  
  


"Ice Bear...er...is going out." 

  
  


"Ooo where?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear wishes not to say." He clapped his paws and his roomba came rushing over. "Ice Bear will see you later." The polar bear left with the roombud in tow. 

  
  


Guess it was just him, Farmer, and Nom Nom! 

  
  


They put the coffee table back into its original place in the living room and Grizz got paper and markers and pencils so they could begin the drawing session! 

  
  


Farmer's picture was of him and Nom Nom holding hands. It was labeled _father and son._

  
  


Grizz thought it was adorable! He himself decided to draw up some halloween related pictures. 

  
  


Who couldn't resist Halloween art?! 

  
  


He sketched out a cute pumpkin and a dancing skeleton and added a bat with big eyes. 

  
  


Panda has been teaching him how to draw and it looked like it was paying off! 

  
  


He didn't have an anime style like his younger brother's but it was still pretty cute! 

  
  


He decided to peek over at Nom Nom's paper to see what the koala was drawing. It was kinda hard to tell from this angle but it looked like Nom Nom was doodling himself. 

  
  


He's improved since the movie thing!

  
  


Nom Nom looked up and Grizz quickly focused back on his paper, face warming up nervously.

  
  


"I don't care if you watch, man." Nom Nom continued drawing. 

  
  


"I...okay!" Grizz smiled slightly. "You got good art dude!" 

  
  


"Thanks." Nom Nom peeked over at what Grizz was doodling. "I can say the same about _yours"_

  
  


Grizz got flustered. "Aw thank you buddy!" 

  
  


"How about mine, Mr. Nom Nom sir?" Farmer held up his picture of him and Nom Nom. Grizz wondered how the koala would react to the father and son part. 

  
  


"It's...nice." Nom Nom turned his head away, tears showing in his eyes. He frowned at the same time. It was almost like a _pout._ "Uh. I like it, Farmer." He buried his face deep into his paper to hide his expression, obviously embarrassed. 

  
  


Grizz felt his heartstrings being pulled. This sight was too cute! He didn't know Farmer saw Nom Nom as his son. 

  
  


He wondered if Nom Nom saw Farmer as his father. 

  
  


Farmer beamed big and got a fresh piece of paper. 

  
  


Grizz did the same and stared at the blank whiteness. What to draw now? He glimpsed at Nom Nom and then at his paw that was holding the pencil. 

  
  


Hmm. 

  
  


Panda's advice when it came to not knowing what to draw was to draw what was right in front of you. Or what you liked.

  
  


Grizz fought a blush. At least tried to. What he liked was right in front of _him._ That gave him two reasons to _draw_ Nom Nom. But should he? He didn't know! 

  
  


Aaa he was beginning to panic now! 

  
  


"You alright bear?" Farmer asked, apparently noticing the panic in Grizz's gaze. 

  
  


"Yep! Totally fine! Just great!" Grizz smiled brightly, his mouth shaky. "Just peachy!" His head was empty with no new drawing ideas. He felt a teeny bit frustrated. 

  
  


He moved to the couch where it was more comfortable and tried to concentrate. But. He couldn't get the idea of drawing the koala out of his head. So he did. 

  
  


Grizz started with the ears and then the face. He gave Nom Nom cute little shiny eyes and a smile. The rest was a bit harder because he was out of practice. He wasn't one for sitting still and practicing art. 

  
  


It wasn't much of a priority for him. 

  
  


"We should probably get going soon, sir." Farmer told Nom Nom. He looked at his watch on his wrist. 

  
  


"What time is it?" 

  
  


"Nearly noon sir!" 

  
  


Nom Nom stood up. "Let's just go now." 

  
  


Grizz stopped doodling. Already? Aww! 

He was sure he would see Nom Nom on Halloween. The holiday suddenly felt faraway even though it was this week. 

  
  


Grizz put down his pencil and let his paper fall to the carpet. "Oh. Bye Nom Nom!" He got to his feet. 

  
  


Farmer reached out and hugged the grizzly bear. "Goodbye bear! Thank you for letting me draw with you and Mr. Nom Nom!" 

  
  


Grizz hugged back. "Anytime dude!" Gosh he barely _received_ any hug from someone! This was the best day _ever!_ His brothers weren't really the huggy types so this was great! 

  
  


Farmer backed up and Nom Nom replaced the guard. The koala held up his paw, not directly meeting Grizz's gaze. "Bye man. See you on Halloween I guess."

  
  


Grizz hesitantly took Nom Nom's paw and he gently shook it. "Yeah! See you on Halloween, Noms!" 

  
  


Nom Nom pulled his paw away, expression disappointed. "Yeah. Okay." He turned around and began walking to the door, Farmer in tow. 

  
  


"Have a good day man!" Grizz said after him. 

  
  


Nom Nom said nothing more. 

  
  


Farmer opened the door and they were gone. 

  
  


Grizz sighed and cleaned up the art stuff from their session. He couldn't get that disappointed look on the koala's face out of his mind. Was he expecting something? 

  
  


Was he expecting a hug goodbye?! 

  
  


Oh _no._

  
  


Grizz vowed to himself he'll give Nom Nom a hug next time they see each other. If Nom Nom was okay with it. 

  
  


He couldn't wait for Halloween to get---


	4. It's Halloween!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (previous chapter)
> 
> (He couldn't wait for Halloween to get---)

Here! 

  
  


Halloween was here! 

  
  


Grizz was putting on the final touches to his costume in the bathroom. He was probably going to regret looking makeup on his face later but he needed it to make him look like a skeleton. With a top hat!

  
  


"Come on Grizz!" Panda pounded on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for ages, bro!" 

  
  


"I'm almost done pan!" Grizz finished a couple minutes later and tidied up all the makeup and the sponges. He stared into the mirror. Gosh he looked good! 

  
  


His work really cut out for him. 

  
  


" _ Grizz!"  _ Panda called and knocked some more. 

  
  


"Alright! Alright!" Grizz opened the door. "I'm done." 

  
  


" _ Finally."  _ Panda entered the bathroom and closed the door. His little brother was a creepy doll this year. 

  
  


Grizz didn't think it looked that  _ creepy  _ but dolls didn't really scare him so. (That might be a lie).

  
  


The grizzly entered the kitchen. Ice Bear was making those little hot dog treats. Pigs in a blanket they were called? 

  
  


He loved those! And they were so cute and tiny! And  _ tasty!  _

  
  


"Ice Bear needs help." His little bro was wearing a clown costume. A scary clown costume. He was definitely scarier looking than Panda's doll one. The fake blood made it fifty percent creepier. 

  
  


Maybe Panda should use some of that fake blood too! 

  
  


"What do you need help with bro?" Grizz was eager to help out. He  _ loves  _ helping out! 

  
  


"Put chips in bowls." Ice Bear motioned to the bag of chips on the table. "Treat bags need more candy." The treat bags were there as well, waiting to be filled to the top. 

  
  


"Got it brother!" Grizz found the big bowls in the cabinet and poured at least two bags of chips into two separate bowls. He took them to the table set up in the living room that had a purple cloth over it. The cloth was plain but they made up with it by putting cool little LED candles and scattering it with quarter sized spiders. 

  
  


Grizz had to move a couple things to the side so he could put the bowls of chips onto the table. Then it was back to the kitchen! 

  
  


Some candy bags needed filling!

  
  


"Where's the extra candy, man?" Grizz asked his little brother. 

  
  


"Ice Bear left it on the table." 

  
  


"Uh?" Grizz checked the table and under. The bag of candy was nowhere in sight. "I don't see it bro." 

  
  


"Ice Bear swore he left candy there." Ice Bear frowned. "Ice Bear expects thievery." 

  
  


"I didn't take it! I was in the bathroom, man." Grizz sweated nervously. He never did too well when it came to getting accused!

  
  


"Ice Bear doesn't believe."

  
  


"I bet it was Panda!" Grizz said. He sneaked chocolate cake before! He would totally snatch a bag of candy if he had the opportunity. Then there was a knock at the front door. 

  
  


Someone was here! 

  
  


"I got it!" Grizz called out. He raced out of the kitchen, into the living room, and to the door. He opened it up and beamed. "Lucy! Kale! Clifford! Welcome dudes!" 

  
  


"Hi Grizz!" Lucy greeted. She was wearing some sort of yellow troll costume. It looked rad! 

  
  


"Sup Grizz." Kale was the classic vampire with cape and bloody fangs. 

  
  


Clifford sneezed. He didn't seem to be wearing anything costumy? Ah! He was dressed as Clifford! Hah! That was what it was! 

  
  


"Come on in, friends!" The trio entered into the cave and Grizz closed the door. 

  
  


"Wow Grizz. You really went all out." Lucy admired the room with all the spooky halloween decorations and glowing lights. 

  
  


"Yep! Thank you!" Gosh this was so great! He couldn't wait until everyone was here! 

  
  


"Hey is it alright if Clifford changes into his costume in your bathroom?" Lucy asked. 

  
  


"Of course! It's right over there!" He pointed in that direction. He hoped Panda still wasn't in there 

  
  


"Come on, Clifford." Lucy led her little brother to the bathroom.

  
  


"Okay." Clifford wiped his nose with his arm as he followed his big sister. 

  
  


"Is he sick?" Grizz asked Kale. 

  
  


"Allergies, dude." 

  
  


"Ah. Okay!" Grizz shuffled. "Make yourself at home man! Help yourself to anything you like! I gotta go find a lost bag of candy." 

  
  


"Alright. Have fun, bear!" Kale sat on the couch as Grizz went in search of the candy. He checked in his room (he wasn't sure why it would be there but he just wanted to check just in case). 

  
  


Then he waltzed right into Panda's room. And he couldn't describe the betrayal he felt in that very moment! 

  
  


Not just Panda but Charlie too! Who were eating from the very bag of candy he was looking for! 

  
  


"Hey! Thieves!" Grizz charged. 

  
  


Charlie yelped and fled. Panda fell out of his bed with candy falling all over the floor. 

  
  


"It wasn't my idea!" Charlie pleaded. He cowered under the bed. Was he wearing a skunk costume? 

  
  


"Panpan?" Grizz crossed his arms. 

  
  


Panda groaned and rubbed his head as he got back on his feet. "It was  _ just  _ sitting there on the kitchen table! ...I wanted some!" 

  
  


"Those are for the treat bags bro!" Grizz whipped around. "I'm going to tell  _ everyone  _ of your treachery!" 

  
  


"No one's even here!" 

  
  


"Lucy is!" He hurried out of the room and nearly ran into Lucy. Clifford was beside her in a dragon costume. He looked sweet! 

  
  


"Lucy! Clifford! Panda is a betrayer! He stole your candy!" Grizz felt himself be tackled from behind and thrown to the floor. His hat fell off his head. 

  
  


"What?" Lucy and Clifford backed up as Panda and Grizz got into a scuffle on the floor. 

  
  


"I only took a few pieces bro!" Panda growled under his breath. 

  
  


"Pieces that could've gone in the treat bags!" He pushed on Panda's face and in return Panda did the same. 

  
  


"Hey guys I think you should stop!" Lucy called out. 

  
  


"Don't worry this is normal!" Grizz rolled away from Panda and stood. 

  
  


Panda got up at the same time. " _ Fine.  _ I'll give you the candy back! But I'm taking  _ another hersheys."  _

  
  


"One only!" Grizz gratefully took the bag away from his brother and he picked up his top hat. He faced Lucy. "Sorry about that! We were playing!" 

  
  


"We were  _ not!"  _

  
  


"Shh. Shh. Yes we were." Grizz went into the kitchen to finish preparing the treat bags. 

  
  


He hoped they had enough for everybody!

  
  
  


°°°°°

  
  
  


Grizz was waiting by the front door.

  
  


Almost everybody was here!  _ Almost! _

  
  


There were just two more friends that needed to show up. 

  
  


Nom Nom and Farmer. 

  
  


He knew they would be here soon. They were probably just running a little late. 

  
  


"Come on Grizz!" Tabes tugged his arm. "Come and join the party!" 

  
  


"I'll be right there, Tabes." Grizz said absent-mindedly, staring at the door. 

  
  


"You're waiting for someone, buddy?" 

  
  


"Yeah." Grizz sighed heavily. "He said they would come." 

  
  


"Aw. Just give them some time, okay?" Tabes took a sip of her soda. "They're bound to show up eventually!" 

  
  


Grizz smiled partially. "Yeah. You're right Tabes." 

  
  


"Now come on! Now come and have fun! You bears deserve fun after working hard to put this together for us!" 

  
  


Grizz gave one last look at the front door. "Alright! I'm ready to have some fun!" He looked back at Tabes with a bigger smile. 

  
  


"That's the spirit!" He followed her to where Panda, Charlie, and Chloe were all standing. They were talking among each other. 

  
  


"So you're really a bear?" Chloe was asking Charlie. "You look really tall for a bear. I've never seen anything like it!" 

  
  


"Well I'm sure one of a kind." Charlie chuckled nervously, adjusting his skunk costume. 

  
  


"Sup Chloe!" Grizz approached. 

  
  


"Oh hey man!" Chloe waved. "Where have you been?" 

  
  


"Oh just around." Grizz shuffled his feet. 

  
  


"Oh. Okay!" Chloe faced back to Charlie. "So can I ask you some questions? What kind of bear are you? Where did you come from? Are you used to tropical temperatures or arctic temperatures? What do you eat?"

  
  


"Whoa there!" Charlie looked incredibly anxious. "That sure is a mouthful!" 

  
  


"Um Chloe? Maybe we'll save the questions for later." Panda stepped in with a worried chuckle. 

  
  


"Oh yeah. Whoops!" She nervously pulled the red hood of her costume up tighter around her face. They were dressed as red riding-hood. "Sorry..." 

  
  


"Aw it's alright!" Charlie insisted. 

  
  


Grizz stared at the floor. He suddenly felt out of place. 

  
  


"Now that's out of the way, who wants to tell some creepy stories?" Tabes spoke with a grin on her face. 

  
  


"I'm out." Panda was already walking away at the sound of creepy stories but Charlie stopped his boyfriend with a hug.

  
  


"Aw come on pumpkin!" The bigfoot pouted. "A few spooky stories won't hurt!" 

  
  


"Charlie but I don't  _ want  _ to." Panda struggled in Charlie's hug. 

  
  


"Guess I can't stop yaaa. But I had a really good one I wanted ya to hear!" 

  
  


"Fine." Panda huffed. "I'll listen to yours then I'm  _ out."  _

  
  


"Yes!" Charlie pecked Panda on the forehead. "I love ya!" 

  
  


"..I love you too.." 

  
  


"Wait, you guys are dating?" Chloe was surprised judging by their wide eyes. 

  
  


Panda stiffened noticeably but Grizz's attention was directed elsewhere. The front door opened and in came Farmer. 

  
  


Grizz's heart leaped! Nom Nom and Farmer were here! 

  
  


The grizzly bear squeezed past his friends to get to the guard. "You're finally here man! Where's Nom Nom?" He looked behind the guard to see if the famous koala was there. 

  
  


"Um bear. Nom Nom won't be coming here tonight." Farmer looked sad. Grizz could tell even with the glasses that covered half the guard's face. 

  
  


"W-What…?" Grizz felt his heart being crushed. Nom Nom wasn't coming?

  
  


Why? 

  
  


"I'm sorry Grizz." That was the first time Farmer ever called him by his name so he must be  _ serious.  _ "He wasn't feeling good enough to come tonight. But he told me to tell you to have a good time! That's why I'm here too!"

  
  


That lifted Grizz's spirits a little bit. He still wished Nom Nom was here but the koala wasn't feeling good. He will try to have a good time! For Nom Nom's sake. 

  
  


"Is he alone? At his mansion?" Gosh he hoped he wasn't alone! 

  
  


Farmer shook his head. "No sir! There's a couple people there at the moment. I can assure you he isn't by himself!" 

  
  


"Okay.." Grizz looked at all his friends partying and having fun. He should join them. He faced back to Farmer. "Make yourself at home! Help yourself to anything you see man!" 

  
  


"Thank you bear!" 

  
  


Grizz focused back onto the party. He felt another heart string being tugged. He hoped Nom Nom was going to be okay! 

  
  


Charlie, Panda, Chloe, and Tabes were beginning to tell creepy stories in the corner. He could tell by the flashlight illuminating Charlie's face. 

  
  


Kale and Darrell were chatting by the snack table. He decided to see what they were up to. 

  
  


"Hey men!" Grizz grinned as he approached.

  
  


"Hi bear." Kale greeted, tossing a wave at him. 

  
  


"Oh hey Grizz!" Darrell beamed. "Long time no see!"

  
  


"How's the mistress?" 

  
  


"Sophia is good!" Darrell got a lovey dovey expression. "I still can't believe we got married! It still feels unreal, ya know?" 

  
  


"I bet it does bro!" Grizz didn't know what it felt like to be married to someone. It must be a great feeling! Knowing that someone loves you enough to marry you!

  
  


Grizz turned to Kale. "How are you and Lucy doing?" 

  
  


"We're doing good, man!" Kale rubbed the back of his head. "She's seriously a great girl. We've been together a couple years now." 

  
  


"That's great to hear! Time sure flies by!" 

  
  


"Yep." 

  
  


Grizz suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Ice Bear. "Cornhole is set up. Come play with Ice Bear."

  
  


"Alright!" Grizz got an idea. "Wanna go play cornhole?" He asked Darrell and Kale. 

  
  


"Sure!" Darrell replied enthusiastically. 

  
  


"I'm in dude." 

  
  


Grizz led the way outside. Wow it was chilly! 

  
  


Lucy and Clifford followed to watch. Farmer as well. Grizz guessed the others were still telling scary stories. 

  
  


Grizz was on Kale's team and Darrell on Ice Bear's team. The first game Ice Bear and Darrell won. Then Grizz and Kale. They went with a third game to see who would win. 

  
  


Grizz clutched the bean bag is his paw and concentrated. He needed to get the bag in the hole and they would win! Exhaling, he threw the bag and it landed right beside the hole. 

  
  


Oh no! 

  
  


Wait!

  
  


It fell in!

  
  


He and Kale won again! 

  
  


"Ice Bear admits defeat."

  
  


"Great games guys!" Darrell said. 

  
  


"Can me and Lucy play now?" Clifford asked. 

  
  


"Sure thing kid!" Grizz moved away from the boards with Kale. 

  
  


"We want to play!" Tabes came out of the cave with Charlie. "Me and my buddy will wreck you!"

  
  


"We'll have to see about that!" Lucy challenged. 

  
  


Grizz decided to stay and watch. This might be interesting. 

  
  


Eventually Panda and Chloe joined them and everyone was outside watching the game of cornhole. 

  
  


Grizz felt happy. All of his friends were here! Well except Nom Nom. If the koala was here, it would be complete. They would all be in one place. 

  
  


Grizz sighed and headed inside right as Charlie made a beanbag into the cornhole. He's gotten way better at playing!

  
  


Grizz grabbed a pawful of candy and ate it while sitting on the couch. The cave was pretty quiet with everyone outside. He could hear their cheers and calling out names as a point was scored. He tried to have fun but it just wasn't the same. 

  
  


Nom Nom was  _ sick.  _

  
  


How could he not worry? How could he focus on having fun with this looming over his head? 

  
  


Grizz slumped. He sat up back up when the front door opened and Panda and Ice Bear came in. 

  
  


"Hey bro." Panda sat down beside him. "Farmer told us." 

  
  


Ice Bear flipped down on the other side of Grizz. "Ice Bear is sorry." 

  
  


"It's okay. I'm okay! I'm more worried about Nom Nom." Grizz rubbed one paw over the other. "I hope he isn't like. Badly sick!" 

  
  


"Grizz…" Panda trailed off. 

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear has question to ask." Ice Bear looked him dead in the eye. "Does big bro have crush on Nom Nom?"

  
  


Grizz's heart began to beat fast. His paws got sweaty. His cheeks blazed red hot. He couldn't control his feelings! Oh my gosh it was really obvious, wasn't it? 

  
  


He started to cry. The tears spilled down his face and dampened his fur. 

  
  


"Grizz, it's alright bro!" Panda reassured. "Remember what you told me when I couldn't accept I liked Charlie?" 

  
  


Grizz sniffled and wiped at his nose. "You shouldn't deny your feelings. Or think that anyone might judge you for who you love." He said it a bit more pipey then but not now. 

  
  


He felt weak. 

  
  


Weak from how much he loved the koala. What kept him from confessing was the fear of getting rejected. He's been rejected by society too many times. Plus why would Nom Nom want to date a bear such as him? 

  
  


"That's right, Grizz!" Panda hesitated before side hugging him. "We're not going to judge you, man. If you like Nom Nom in that way, then  _ okay _ . Who are we to tell you to stop?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear will always love big bros no matter what." Ice Bear joined in on the hug. "

  
  


"Thank you bros.." Grizz hugged of them back. They pulled away after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

  
  


"Now should we get back to the party? We kinda disappeared." Panda stood. 

  
  


"Yeah." Grizz nodded, rubbing away his tears. "We're the hosts! We can't have a party without the hosts!" He got up along with Ice Bear. 

  
  


"So you  _ do _ like Nom Nom? In that way?" Panda asked for confirmation. 

  
  


Grizz inhaled gently. "Yeah. Yeah I do." He felt sorta relieved. He wasn't really one for keeping secrets but now that this was out...he felt free. Lighter even. He didn't realize it was putting a major strain on him until now. 

  
  


Whew!

  
  


Before the three brothers could go back outside, all their friends came in. 

  
  


"Hey! Do you have a speaker?" Kale asked. "We want to have a dance party."

  
  


"Yeah we do!" Grizz's sorrow was replaced with excitement. "Panda, get the speaker! I got the music playlist! Little bro, can you move the table?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear has got this." 

  
  


"I'll help move the table too!" Darrell stepped forward. In a matter of minutes, the living room was cleared of the coffee table and the couch and the TV stand was pushed back against the wall. 

  
  


They had room to get their dance on! 

  
  


Grizz plugged up Panda's phone to the speaker and put on a party playlist from TubeTube. 

  
  


Now was the perfect time to show off his sick moves! 

  
  


It was such a great time. Dancing and moving around like crazy with his friends. It really loosened up all his twisted nerves. 

  
  


"Hey Darrell, let me see what you got!" Grizz called out. 

  
  


"Oh! Okay!" Darrell actually did the  _ worm _ . It was so cool! How did he learn to do that? 

  
  


Lucy has improved in her dancing. Apparently Kale has teached her some things. And Kale did a backflip! 

  
  


Grizz wish he could do a backflip! 

  
  


After the music was turned down and popcorn was made, everyone gathered on the floor of the living room to watch a horror movie. Multiple bowls of popcorn and plus a bunch of candy were scattered among the ground. 

  
  


Chloe insisted she wanted to watch too so she was lying next to Grizz on a blanket. He's seen this particular movie before so he could warn her when the scary bits would pop up.

  
  


Clifford was in Panda's room watching a more kid friendly Halloween movie on the laptop. 

  
  


People were getting killed left and right on the screen. Grizz himself had to cover his eyes at a few of them. And Chloe's eyes too but not without protests. 

  
  


Before he knew it, the movie was over and it was time for everyone to go. 

  
  


Grizz got the treat bags and handed them out to everyone. "Thank you for coming guys! It meant a lot!"

  
  


"We had a good time!" Lucy hugged him. "Thank you for inviting us."

  
  


"No problem!" 

  
  


Once mostly everyone was departed, Chloe and Darrell lingered behind to help clean up the mess. Charlie too. 

  
  


"You don't have to do this!" Grizz had pleaded but they insisted because the bear brothers threw such a great halloween party. It was the least they could do.

  
  


Of course he helped too with his brothers and they had the cave cleaned faster then when it was just the three of them. 

  
  


Soon Chloe's father came to pick them up. 

"Don't forgot your treat bag, Chloe!" 

  
  


"Thank you, Grizz." Chloe hugged him tight and he leaned down to hug her back. "I had a fun time." 

  
  


"Glad you did!" He waved as they left. "See you later!"

  
  


"Bye Chloe!" Panda and Ice Bear said in unison. 

  
  


"I guess I gotta be heading out too." Darrell spoke. "Is there anything else they needs cleaning?" 

  
  


"Nah man! You did enough!" Grizz hugged Darrell. "Thank you! I'm so glad you were able to come bro!" 

  
  


"Me too." Darrell took his treat bag as it was held out to him. "See you later, bro!" 

  
  


"Bye Darrell." Ice Bear didn't hug the guy but waved instead. 

  
  


Panda said his goodbye as well and Darrell left. 

  
  


Grizz flopped face up on the couch. It was back where it belonged. Kale had helped moved it back before he, Lucy, and Clifford departed.

  
  


It was such an ominous quiet. 

  
  


Charlie was still here but it still felt. Strange. 

  
  


All his pals were here and now they were not. He felt kinda sad at that fact. He'll see him then again though! 

  
  


Maybe they could get together for Thanksgiving! 

  
  


"You okay now, Grizz?" Panda asked him.

  
  


"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay." 

  
  


"That's goo-" Panda's phone started to ring and he pulled it out of the void. 

  
  


"Who is it?" Charlie peeked over Panda's shoulder to see. 

  
  


"I don't know. It's an unknown number."

  
  


"Let Ice Bear see." 

  
  


"You wouldn't recognize it, man!" 

  
  


"Let Ice Bear see anyway." Ice Bear took Panda's phone and stared at the screen. "Ice Bear doesn't recognize."

  
  


"Told you, you wouldn't!" Panda snatched his phone back. "I don't think I'm going to answer it."

  
  


"What if it's important, Panpan?" Grizz was curious. Who would be calling his little brother at this hour? 

  
  


"Ugh fine! I'll pick it up!" Panda clicked the green button and held the device up to his ear. "Hello?" His brother's gaze filled with surprise. 

  
  


"Who is it?" Grizz leaned forward. 

  
  


"Uh yes? He's right here." Panda held the phone out to Grizz. "It's for you, bro." 

  
  


"Huh?" Grizz took the phone and put it close to his ear. "Hi?" 

  
  


"Grizz?"  _ Nom Nom?! _

  
  


"N-Nom Nom…?" 

  
  


"Hey man." Nom Nom sounded tired. He had a crack in his voice. 

  
  


"Y-You okay…?" 

  
  


"Just really sick." Nom Nom sneezed. Grizz could hear it through the receiver. "Ugh I feel awful. Where's the soup I asked for?!" 

  
  


"Uh…" 

  
  


"Sorry about that." Nom Nom sniffled. He was really  _ was sick!  _

  
  


"Is there anything I could do, noms?" 

  
  


"No! I just wanted to say...I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your dumb party or whatever." 

  
  


"It's alright, Nom Nom!" Grizz trembled. "You were too sick to come and I understand!" He suddenly felt anxious. His brothers and Charlie were still standing there, listening on to their conversation. 

  
  


It was fine though! 

  
  


He didn't really mind!

  
  


"Ugh this is stupid!" There was a lot of shuffling noises. "I'm coming over to your cave, Grizz." 

  
  


"What? No Noms! You need to rest, man!"

Grizz got off the couch and he paced back and forth. 

  
  


"I've felt  _ worse _ ." Nom Nom sneezed again. "I can handle  _ it _ ." 

  
  


"N-No!" Grizz urged. He didn't want Nom Nom to travel all this way when he wasn't feeling good! "Just stay there! I'll come over to you!"

  
  


"What really?" 

  
  


"Yeah!" Grizz headed towards the door. "Il coming right now! See you soon, Noms!" He hung up and threw the phone to Panda. "I'll be back tomorrow bros!"

  
  


"Wait Grizz!" Panda grabbed him on the shoulder. "Be careful,  _ alright?"  _

  
  


"I'll be okay!" Grizz promised. 

  
  


"Ice Bear wishes you good luck." It wasn't like he was going to confess or anything! But yeah. He guessed he would need luck. 

  
  


Panda stepped away. "Okay. Call  _ me  _ when you get there so I know you didn't die or anything." 

  
  


"I promise!" Wait he should bring a treat bag for Nom Nom! Grizz fetched one and he was on his way. 

  
  


He didn't know what was to come out of this. 

  
  


He hoped it wasn't him getting a cold!


	5. Soup & Candles

Grizz had to walk on foot all the way to the heart of San Francisco. There were no more trains running at this hour but he didn't mind. He stopped at the park to drink from the water fountain in order to quench his thirst. 

  
  


He continued on his merry way and didn't stop until he was standing at the gate of Nom Nom's mansion. 

  
  


The bear stared up at the partially lit house and something kept him from walking up the path to the front door. He clutched the treat bag for Nom Nom tightly in his paw. 

  
  


It was hard to admit that he was nervous. Not because he could get a cold but because he's never exactly spent a lot of time in Nom Nom's grand house. 

  
  


He was used to the nice secluded walls of his cave home with his fan humming in the background. The low ceilings too. He might have trouble sleeping tonight. 

  
  


Grizz finally gathered up his courage and headed up the walk. He stared at the fountain with multicolored LED lights flickering in the water as he climbed the stairs. 

  
  


He approached the front door with his heart rate speeding up. He swiftly pressed the bell and stepped back, waiting patiently for an answer. 

  
  


"Who is it?" Farmer's familiar voice came through the intercom. 

  
  


"Uh." Grizz swallowed. "It's Grizz." 

  
  


The door was opened immediately. 

  
  


"Bear!" Farmer warmly greeted. "Come in, bud!" 

  
  


Grizz smiled as he entered the house. He's seen the main hall before but it still managed to amaze him at how big the room was. Pictures of Nom Nom were scattered about, a sight that was to be expected. 

  
  


"Nom Nom is in his room. I was about to bring him soup but you can take it to him yourself." Farmer led the way down a long corridor. "Do you want to?" 

  
  


"I would love to!" Grizz piped. 

  
  


"Nom Nom sir would be so pleased!" Farmer had a smile in his tone. "The kitchen is this way. His room is on the third floor if you forgot." 

  
  


Grizz rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe you could direct me, man?" He had a pretty strong sense of smell but it wasn't going to stop him from getting lost. 

  
  


"Of course!" Farmer walked into a  _ massive  _ kitchen with shiny tables, many sinks, ovens, stoves, and hooks to hang pots, pans, and cooking utensils. There appeared to be a freezer in the back as were two closets on either side of the place too. 

  
  


A steaming bowl of soup sat on a trey upon one of the counters.

  
  


Was it chicken noodle? It looked far too fancy to be anything out of a can. Especially with the green plant set dead center in the bowl. A pretty spoon engraved with design sat perched on the tray too with tasty looking crackers. 

  
  


"Here you are!" Farmer handed Grizz the tray. "Mr. Nom Nom sir waits for his meal so we better hurry." 

  
  


Grizz held tight onto the tray after putting the treat bag next to the spoon. He was determined to not drop it! He followed after Farmer, taking careful steps along the way. They got into the elevator (Grizz never noticed there was one!) and rode to the third floor. 

  
  


"This is where I leave you, bear." Farmer said. "Nom Nom sir's room is to the right about four doors down. You can't miss it." 

  
  


"Thank you Farmer!" Grizz stood at the elevator door until it closed. He went to the right and counted the doors. He stopped at the fourth one and opened it gently. 

  
  


"Nom Nom?" He whispered. 

  
  


The bedroom was dark. The only light was from a projector that shone hundreds of stars onto the walls and ceiling. 

  
  


"Ugh please close the door." Nom Nom croaked seemingly from his bed. "You're burning my eyes." 

  
  


"Sorry noms!" Grizz quickly shut the door with his foot and walked slowly through the dark. He placed the tray on the table next to the bed. "I brought you soup, buddy."

  
  


"Grizz?" It must've not registered until now that it was Grizz who brought food, not Farmer.

  
  


"Yeah man." Grizz replied. "Can I turn on your lamp?" 

  
  


"Sure." Nom Nom grumbled. 

  
  


Grizz flicked on the lamp and he could finally see the koala.

  
  


Nom Nom was wrapped up in his blanket with head down on a soft pillow. There were noticeable bags under his tired eyes. His fur was all messy up too. He blinked several times to get used to the sudden light, a frown on his features. 

  
  


"How are you feeling, Nom Nom?" Grizz asked carefully. The koala looked extremely out of it. 

  
  


"I'm sick. How do you think I  _ feel?"  _ The famous koala sneezed. Snot came out of his nose like lava coming out a volcano. 

  
  


Grizz quickly fetched a tissue, clearly not fazed by the snot. "Here you go, noms." 

  
  


Nom Nom sat up slowly, removing both paws from under his blanket. He blew his nose loudly and sniffled. "Thanks Grizz." The koala shuddered. 

  
  


Grizz picked up the small trashcan and the tissue was discarded. "Anytime, pal." He eyed the soup and crackers. "You hungry, buddy?" 

  
  


" _ Starving."  _ Nom Nom scooted over to the edge of the bed and tried to reach for the tray. His arms trembled noticeably. 

  
  


Grizz stood there, wanting so badly to  _ help  _ but he wasn't sure Nom Nom wanted him to. He couldn't stand watching his friend struggle anymore after the koala couldn't even pick up the bowl of soup. 

  
  


"Hey Noms. Let me help you, man."

  
  


Nom Nom flopped onto his bed, looking miserable. He let out an annoyed groan. "You don't have  _ to."  _ He pulled the blanket over his head. "You can leave now."

  
  


"Why would I leave?" Grizz grabbed the bowl and fetched the spoon. "I was gonna help you eat, man!"

  
  


"I don't need your help." The head under the blanket seemed to face away from the bear. 

  
  


Grizz pouted. "Come on Nom Nom! You said you were hungry! I can't leave knowing you're hungry!" 

  
  


Nom Nom twisted around and peeked out from under the fabric. "Just go home, Grizz. I shouldn't have asked you to come  _ here."  _

  
  


"But why…?" Grizz felt a heartstring being tugged. "I thought you wanted me to come over..." 

  
  


Nom Nom quickly sat up and the swift movement nearly made Grizz drop the bowel of soup. He caught it with shaky paws. 

  
  


" _ No Grizz."  _ Nom Nom had an unreadable gaze. "It's...Why should you get sick too, man? You'll just end up giving it back to me later." 

  
  


Grizz smiled a little. "Do you care about my health, noms?" 

  
  


"No!" Nom Nom barked. "Ugh….just give me the soup already." He stared away and said in a quiet voice. "...And sorry for shouting or whatever." He reached out his paws.

  
  


"It's okay." Grizz gently handed the koala the bowl and plopped the spoon in the still steaming liquid. 

  
  


Nom Nom took a first sip and winced. "Ugh this is too hot." He gave it back to Grizz. "Honestly are people trying to burn my tongue off?" 

  
  


Grizz sighed. "Maybe I can blow on it?" He did so. Gentle little breaths on the soup.

  
  


"Sure. Knock yourself out." Nom Nom watched as Grizz blew until the steam stopped swirling from the bowl. 

  
  


"Here you go, buddy." The grizzly bear held it back towards the sick koala. 

  
  


Nom Nom didn't attempt to take the bowl from Grizz. 

  
  


"Nom Nom?" Grizz got concerned. "You okay?" 

  
  


"I'm fine." Nom Nom huffed. "There's no point. I'm not hungry anymore." 

  
  


"You need to eat, Nom Nom." Grizz had a sudden sternness to his voice. He wasn't sure where that came from! 

  
  


"I'm too tired." Nom Nom weakly yawned. 

  
  


"Then you're too tired to fight the choo choo spoon!" Grizz scooped some soup up and held it to Nom Nom's mouth. 

  
  


Nom Nom gave him a hard look. "Do I look like a child to  _ you?"  _

  
  


"Nope! Just helping you out." Grizz beamed. "And I like trains. Trains are rad!" 

  
  


Nom Nom rolled his eyes and he reluctantly let Grizz feed him the soup. 

  
  


"Okay I'm done." Nom Nom pushed away the bowl when it was nearly empty. "You better not tell anyone about this." 

  
  


"That's a promise!" Grizz suddenly remembered. "Oh I brought you a treat bag from the Halloween party!" The bowl was put back on the tray and the bear retrieved the bag of candy. 

  
  


"I don't like candy." 

  
  


"Not even reeses?" Grizz sat down on the edge of the bed. 

  
  


"What the heck are reeses?"

  
  


Grizz gasped. "Man! It's like one of the best candies out there! It's peanut butter coated in sweet chocolate!" He unwrapped a peanut butter cup for Nom Nom. "Try it noms. You won't regret it." 

  
  


"I probably will." Nom Nom ate the reeses, looking bored. Then his expression changed with his eyes lighting up. It made Grizz chuckle at the cute response. "Okay fine. It's not that bad." 

  
  


"I knew you would like it!" It got really quiet. Like  _ really  _ quiet. You could hear the wind blowing outside even. It sounded like it was really  _ hard.  _ Then the lamp flickered twice and went out. 

  
  


Grizz flinched. He wasn't completely scared of the dark but it did make him nervous. What was worse is that it appeared the hall was out as well. With the increasing silence, the wind seemed louder than ever. 

  
  


The star projector went out too. It must need the power in order to work. 

"Ugh what the heck?!" Nom Nom complained. "The backup generators should be up and running any minute now." A minute ticked by. Still no power. "Or it should  _ be."  _

  
  


Grizz tensed up. "Do you have any candles?" 

  
  


"Yeah." Nom Nom sulked. "In my dumb nightstand." 

  
  


Grizz slipped off the edge of the bed and hurried to the drawer, leaving the halloween treat bag behind. Luckily there was a set of tea candles and a box of matches. He quickly got them out and lit each of the candles, keeping all of them on the table next to the koala's bed. He even shaped them into a cute heart! 

  
  


The bear suddenly felt sleepy once he was finished with the candles. He did set up and host a party with his brothers….then walked all the way here. It would be a wonder if he wasn't at least a little tired. "Um. Noms?" 

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"Do you have a sleeping bag or something?" Grizz twiddled his paws. "Or I could take the room next door?" He was worried about walking through the dark hallway to an unoccupied bedroom. He didn't want to ADMIT it but he was a little creeped out after watching that horror movie.

  
  


"Come on, Grizz." Nom Nom grumbled. "The bed is freaking huge."

  
  


Grizz blinked. Was Nom Nom offering him to sleep in the bed next to  _ him? _ "Oh! Okay!" He slowly weaved around the bed to the opposite side of the koala. "Are you sure this is okay, man?" 

  
  


"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't offering." The koala said hastily. 

  
  


That was enough comfort for Grizz to climb under the blanket. The bed was really  _ huge.  _ He still kept to the far side, uncertainty pricking at him.

  
  


"Goodnight noms." Grizz said softly. 

  
  


"Goodnight. Grizz." 

  
  


Grizz closed his eyes. He was out like a light in a matter of minutes. Whew was he tired! 

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Grizz jolted awake in the middle of the night, sweat beading on his head. He heard a shout that sounded awfully like his. He took deep slow breaths to ease the fear that swamped him. The lamp and the hallway were still off. 

  
  


A croak came from Nom Nom's side of the large bed. "Grizz? What is it, man?" He had agitation in his voice. 

  
  


"Nothing Nom Nom!" Grizz reassured. "Sorry I woke you up buddy." 

  
  


_ A beat of silence.  _

  
  


"Did you have a nightmare?" The question surprised Grizz. 

  
  


"Yeah." Grizz sighed. "It's not unusual! I have them all the time!" This particular nightmare had to do with the horror movie. He dreamt he was being pursued by a murderer with a deadly sharp knife. 

  
  


Another beat of silence. 

  
  


"I have nightmares too." Nom Nom admitted. 

  
  


"What kind of nightmares?" No answer. Just complete quiet. Grizz got the feeling he had asked a sensitive question. "Sorry Nom Nom...I didn't mean to say something to hurt you! Are you okay?" 

  
  


Nom Nom still didn't reply. 

  
  


"Nom Nom, are you still awake?" Grizz asked quietly. 

  
  


" _ Yeah."  _ A deep exhale came from the koala. "It's... _ fine.  _ Scary nightmares. I  _ don't  _ want to talk about them." 

  
  


"It's all good!" Grizz said. "My nightmares are pretty scary too. I don't mind talking about mine. It helps alot!" 

  
  


"Then go ahead." Nom Nom shuffled around under the blanket. . 

  
  


"Well there was this one I had a week ago." Grizz turned to the direction of where Nom Nom laid. "It was about my mom, Maple. Have I told you about her?" 

  
  


"No." 

  
  


"Well she's my mom!" Grizz piped, remembering her fondly. "I found her a month ago. September I think? Well she had to go…" His tone changed from excited to...sad. "...My nightmare. Maple was there and she left me in the dark. I don't really like the dark!" He swallowed hard. "I guess that's what made it a nightmare."

  
  


Grizz fought tears from spilling out of his eyes. A month has gone by super slow...he didn't think Spring would ever come. It was still so far away. 

  
  


"....Sounds like a terrible dream." Nom Nom muttered. "A really terrible dream."

  
  


"Heh...it was." Grizz chuckled anxiously. 

  
  


Several moments of silence. 

  
  


His eyes were starting to close. It was getting hard to keep them open. He could barely process that Nom Nom had crawled over to him. The koala settled against his chest fur, body rigid. 

  
  


"Noms…?" Grizz whispered, yawning big. Why was the koala so tense? 

  
  


"Just...shut  _ up."  _ Nom Nom said briskly. " _ Sleep  _ so I can  _ sleep."  _ He seemed to slightly cling to the bear. 

  
  


Grizz gratefully did and he shut his eyes. Nom Nom felt nice and warm...and small. It was comfortable. But then the sick koala sneezed. Five times in a row. Right on Grizz's fur. 

  
  


"Dang it." Nom Nom growled. " _ Sorry."  _

  
  


_ "Shhh.  _ I don't mind buddy." Grizz reassured, eyes still closed. "Do you need a tissue?" 

  
  


"..No." 

  
  


"Alright." Grizz didn't talk on from that point. Neither did Nom Nom. 

  
  


The bear peeked open his eyes and he saw that his friend had fallen asleep. He could hear those gentle breaths coming from the koala, slow and steady.

  
  


Grizz couldn't believe this was actually happening! He never thought...he never thought Nom Nom would be so trusting of him. Especially enough to fall asleep in his presence. He knew he trusted Nom Nom too! With his whole self! Even to fall asleep in the koala's own presence!

  
  


"Night noms!" Grizz smiled sweetly and reclosed his eyes. 

  
  


He suddenly felt giddy. He wondered what tomorrow would bring. Maybe they could eat breakfast together in the dining room?! That would be so awesome! 

  
  


He fell asleep again feeling excited about just where this friendship could progress next.


	6. Unanswered Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out angsty whoops XP

Grizz arose early. 

  
  


He yawned big and was momentarily surprised to see Nom Nom was still asleep next to him. He smiled a little, blushing at the soft sight. He would be already starting his day by now but he didn't want to move. He didn't want to wake up his buddy by leaving. 

  
  


Grizz didn't realize he had fallen back asleep until he opened his eyes for a second time. There was a gentle knock at the bedroom door and Farmer came in with a tray full of breakfast. The guard opened up the curtains with one quick click of the button.

  
  


Sunlight lit up the dark room.

  
  


"Rise and shine Nom Nom sir!" Farmer greeted cheerily. He turned towards the pair, putting the tray down on the edge of the bed. "Oh and bear! I didn't know you were still here!" 

  
  


Grizz chuckled. "Yeah man...it was kinda unexpected!" He was sorta embarrassed at the fact Nom Nom was still clinging to him..it made him turn a little red in response. 

  
  


"Ugh, kill the lights." Nom Nom mumbled. He rubbed his face, agitated. He cracked opened his eyes, sleepiness in his gaze. 

  
  


"Of course, sir!" Farmer closed the velvety curtains back with the remote. "I'll leave you to eat! I'll be back to prepare you for the day, Mr. Nom Nom!" 

  
  


"Whatever. Thanks Farmer." Nom Nom sat up and stretched his arms to the ceiling. 

  
  


Farmer closed the door after him as quietly as possible. He also took the tray from last night with him before leaving. 

  
  


"Morning buddy!" Grizz piped, looking down at the koala. "Did you sleep okay?" 

  
  


Nom Nom groaned, rubbing at his face again. "I guess so. Is the power on or something? Why is it so dang bright? Ugh!" 

  
  


"Doesn't look like it, man." Grizz tried to turn on the lamp but it was way out of his reach. 

  
  


Nom Nom kicked off the blanket. "Did you sleep well? Or whatever." 

  
  


"Like a baby! Heh heh." 

  
  


"Great." Nom Nom walked over to the tray of food and sat down beside it. "If you could.  _ Don't tell anyone about...you know. I can't afford this getting out to any of my fans." _

  
  


"Oh. Okay!" Grizz promised not to. He wouldn't tell anyone anyways. Not even his brothers. Cuddling with Nom Nom was something…personal. A secret. He could never share such a thing. Not for his own life! 

  
  


"I...um...I won't be able to eat all of this by myself…" Nom Nom grumbled, referring to his breakfast. "Want to….?" 

  
  


"Sure dude!" Grizz crawled on over and sat beside Nom Nom. "I don't think I've eaten breakfast in bed before. Well maybe I have but I don't really remember. It was probably only when I was really sick. Though I don't get sick a lot." 

  
  


"You don't say." Nom Nom munched on a piece of peanut butter toast. 

  
  


Grizz helped himself to a piece as well, eating it up in one hungry gulp. "Wow I'm sure hungry heh!" 

  
  


"I'm not." Nom Nom put his half eaten toast down and took a quick sip of orange juice. He curled back underneath the blanket, partially hiding his head. 

  
  


Grizz wiped crumbs off his mouth with the back of his forepaw. "You still feel sick, noms?" 

  
  


"Yes." Nom Nom sniffled. "I need to take my medicine." 

  
  


"Oh. I'll get that for you! Where is it?" Grizz hopped off the bed. 

  
  


"In my bathroom cabinet." Nom Nom slowly sat up. "It says…"  _ Sneeze.  _ "... it's a white and blue bottle." 

  
  


"I'll be right back!" Grizz hummed to the bathroom and opened up the cabinet. Luckily the light was working. The power must be back! 

  
  


He spotted the white and blue bottle and grabbed it. He briefly read the label, mildly curious. "La...I don't know what that says.." He turned the bottle over. "For...depression...anxiety...anger…?" 

  
  


Grizz was aware of Nom Nom having anger problems. He was still seeing a therapist about that, Grizz knew. But depression? Anxiety? He didn't know about that!

  
  


Grizz has had his fair share of depression but he didn't really like to admit that. He would understand if Nom Nom didn't either. He'll just give Nom Nom the bottle and not say anything. It wasn't really his business anyways. 

  
  


He just hoped his pal was doing okay!

  
  


Grizz returned to the bedside. "Here ya go, noms! Do you need a cup of water or something?"

  
  


"The orange juice is fine." Grizz handed Nom Nom the orange juice and looked out the window, not wanting to stare at the koala in case he was nervous of taking medication around others. 

  
  


"Thanks, Grizz...." Grizz took the now empty cup from Nom Nom and placed it back. The med bottle was put on the nightstand. 

  
  


"You're probably thinking I'm dumb for needing those..things." Nom Nom didn't meet Grizz's eyes. 

  
  


"What?! No way Nom Nom!" Grizz reassured. "They make you feel better, don't they? That's all that counts!" 

  
  


"You really  _ don't  _ think I'm crazy for...?" 

  
  


"Never in a thousand years." Grizz flopped onto the bed and side-hugged the koala. He was sure it was okay. 

  
  


Nom Nom slowly tucked in his face in Grizz's fur, trembling a teeny bit. "Thank  _ you."  _

  
  


"Of course, noms!" Grizz smiled softly. "You got any plans today, man?" 

  
  


"Staying in bed all day." Nom Nom answered simply, scooting away from Grizz. 

  
  


"Aw! Come on buddy! I don't think you've noticed but you're looking  _ way  _ better!" 

  
  


"I don't feel any better." Nom Nom wrapped himself up in the blanket. 

  
  


"Okay." Grizz sighed softly. "You sleep, noms. Get as much rest as you can!" 

  
  


"You know you don't have to  _ leave."  _ Nom Nom rolled his eyes. "Plus you'll  _ only  _ be spreading my disease around by going." 

  
  


"Oh." Grizz didn't think about that! He couldn't go home! He didn't want his brothers to possibly get sick! "Is it really okay if I stay?" 

  
  


"Sure. Whatever." Nom Nom laid down on his side. "Just don't wreck the place or anything. Do whatever you want." 

  
  


"I'll check on you in a little while, Nom Nom!" Grizz silently left the room. He wondered if there was a phone anywhere around here? He wanted to phone his brothers and let them know what was going on. 

  
  


He wandered the hallways and eventually came across a large room with a  _ giant tree!  _ Wow! 

  
  


Grizz approached the tree and stared up at the leaves. He wondered if he could climb it? He didn't have much of anything else to do. He was curious what it looked like from up there too. 

  
  


He dug his claws into the bark and noticed that there were tiny scratch marks all over the trunk. Aw did Nom Nom climb this tree too? It made Grizz's expression brighten at the thought of that. 

  
  


He scurried up the tree and perched on one of the thick branches. He wasn't going to get stuck this time! But he didn't anticipate just  _ how  _ high he would be up. The floor seemed far away and the whole room seemed to shift. 

  
  


Grizz fell over and clung to the branch tightly. "Okay this was a bad idea.." His heart swayed in fear. Trees weren't as scary when they were outside but  _ inside.  _ This was way scarier! 

  
  


"Uh." What should he do? Should he try to climb down? He moved a paw but the branch felt like it wobbled. Okay climbing down wasn't an option. 

  
  


Should he call for help? 

  
  


Grizz wasn't one to ask for help. He even denied he ever needed help. 

  
  


Then he heard footsteps. "Bear? What are you doing up there?"  _ Farmer.  _

  
  


"Uh! Just hanging around!" Grizz chuckled, trying to play it cool. 

  
  


"Do you need help?" 

  
  


"Nope! I'm all good, man!" Grizz wobbled. "Actually Farmer…!" He swallowed hard. "Yeah! I need help! Please get me out of his tree!" He tightly closed his eyes, heart pounding fast in his chest. 

  
  


"Oh my gosh!" Farmer's cup of coffee he was holding clattered to the floor. "I'll be right back with a ladder, bear!" 

  
  


"Please hurry man!" Grizz heard as Farmer's footsteps faded away. He continued to hold onto the branch for dear life. 

  
  


He wished Panda..and little bro were here. He wished Maple was still around...he wished Nom Nom was  _ here.  _ But he was sleeping. The koala needed his rest! 

  
  


Farmer was getting a ladder! Nom Nom didn't even need to know anything about this! It would be embarrassing if the koala found out.

  
  


"Grizz?" Grizz's blood ran cold in fear at the sound of Nom Nom's voice. 

  
  


"U-Uh hey Noms!" Grizz was too scared to even think about looking down. He held onto the tree branch tighter at the thought. 

  
  


"I couldn't find the ladder, bear!" Farmer called up. "Do you want me to call the fire department?" 

  
  


"We don't need the fire department, Farmer." Nom Nom grumbled. "He can come down on his own." 

  
  


"He can't, sir." 

  
  


"Why  _ not?"  _

  
  


"Because he's scared, sir." 

  
  


Grizz could hear Nom Nom groan. 

  
  


"Alright." The koala walked towards the tree. "Guess I have to do something about  _ this." _

  
  


"But sir! You're still sick!" Farmer protested.

  
  


"I think I'm capable of climbing a tree, man." Nom Nom began to scurry up the trunk. 

  
  


Grizz stared down at the approaching koala. "N-No noms! You don't have to come up here!" 

  
  


"Too  _ late. _ " Nom Nom paused beside the branch Grizz was trapped on. "Now come on. You  _ can't  _ stay up here  _ forever."  _

  
  


"Yes I can!" 

  
  


Nom Nom exhaled frustrated through his nose. "Listen Grizz. What's the worst that could happen going down this  _ tree?" _

  
  


"I might slip!"

  
  


"You won't slip!" 

  
  


"How do you know?!" Grizz felt tears trickle down his cheeks. 

  
  


Nom Nom sighed heavily. "I don't _ know."  _ The koala scooted over closer. Close enough to reach for Grizz's face. He gently placed his paw on the bear's wet cheek. "Ugh. I'm sorry for getting ticked, man. If I  _ help  _ you, would you come down?" 

  
  


Grizz blushed a little as he met Nom Nom's reddish gaze. "R-Really…?" 

  
  


"What do you  _ think?"  _ Nom Nom rolled his eyes. "So?" He moved his paw away and held it out to Grizz. 

  
  


"O-Okay.." Grizz took the small paw, releasing the branch. He let Nom Nom guide him down the tree trunk, slowly. 

  
  


"Just dig in your claws, man." The grizzly bear wasn't used to having his claws out. He rarely used them. But he tried anyway.

  
  


Of course, he went down facing backwards since it was the most logical way. 

  
  


Halfway down the trunk, his left forepaw slipped. "Ah!" He skidded a couple inches and quickly gained his control back. 

  
  


"Ugh. Are you good?" Nom Nom asked from somewhere beneath him. 

  
  


"I'm alright here dude!" Grizz chuckled anxiously. 

  
  


"Well I'm already on the ground so are you just gonna stay there?" 

  
  


Grizz didn't budge. "I...I don't know…" He was frozen to the spot. He was terrified he would slip again! 

  
  


"Mr. Nom Nom sir," Farmer said. "Should I step in?" 

  
  


"No!" Nom Nom ran his paws over his face in annoyance. "I  _ got this.  _ Just go and try to find something that can  _ actually _ help?" 

  
  


"Of course Nom Nom!" Grizz heard Farmer's retreating footsteps as he left for a second time. 

  
  


Nom Nom scurried back up the trunk to where Grizz was clutching on the bark for dear life. "Why are you so scared, man?"

  
  


"I dunno…" Grizz sniffled hard. "I guess…" His memory was foggy but he could recall a dream he had one night. The night burrito died. Or exploded into a bunch of gross mud because of lightning. Then the stuff with Maple came back. Everything he learned about his past. "I...I was... stuck in a tree when I was...a baby…" 

  
  


"...Okay?" Nom Nom tilted his head to one side. "And why is that making you scared of a dumb tree?" 

  
  


"Because I got separated from my mom!" Grizz shouted. The tears flowed down his face. He quickly went down the rest of the tree, the fear no longer a worry. He ran out of the large room and hid in a closet. A dark closet with the lightbulb that has long gone out. 

  
  


He buried his face into his knees and cried and whimpered and shaked. He didn't mean to yell at Nom Nom...it just... sometimes got to him when the koala wasn't always nice…

  
  


He knew Nom Nom was trying…! 

  
  


Things like this…it must be new for him to experience. Feelings were complicated and not everyone knew how to deal with them. Grizz didn't know to cope with his own at times. 

  
  


"Grizz!" Nom Nom's voice called out. "Where did you go, man?"

  
  


Grizz didn't respond. He was crying too harshly. Too loudly. It was loud enough for Nom Nom to pinpoint his exact location and the closet door swung open. It quickly closed with a click when the koala saw that Grizz was sitting in one of the corners. 

  
  


He felt Nom Nom flopped down beside him with a heavy sigh. "I didn't know that, Grizz." His voice sounded generally sad. "You really lost your mom that young?" 

  
  


Grizz slowly sat up and wiped at his eyes. "...Yeah...I think so…" He couldn't stare at Nom Nom. Not with the hurt he was feeling. 

  
  


"I'm sorry." Nom Nom uttered out. 

  
  


"For what…?" 

  
  


"For being a cliche celebrity jerk." Nom Nom folded his arms over his chest. "Life for me hasn't been all that great. But that doesn't give me a dang excuse. I have  _ everything  _ but at the same time I have  _ nothing. _ "

  
  


"W-What does that mean…?" 

  
  


"I have fame and fortune. But I don't have friends and…" Nom Nom cut himself off. "Forget it! It's not important. This isn't about me anyways." 

  
  


"…" Grizz cleared away the last of his tears. "...F-Friends and what…?" 

  
  


"....love…" Nom Nom whispered it so quietly Grizz had to strain his ears to hear. 

  
  


"Love…?" Grizz felt his cheeks tint with blush. 

  
  


"I'm not talking about this anymore." Nom Nom swallowed hard. The koala reached over and hugged Grizz's side with caution "Don't make a big deal out of this." 

  
  


Grizz's heart swayed. "I never will, noms." He hugged the koala back. "I forgive you too." He gently pecked the top of Nom Nom's head, hoping he wouldn't get a bad reaction out of it. 

  
  


None came. 

  
  


Nom Nom seemed to relax further in his embrace instead. 

  
  


Grizz sighed softly and closed his eyes, never wanting this to end. 

  
  


It had to though. 

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


"Are you  _ sure  _ you don't want a ride?" Nom Nom and Grizz and Farmer were standing right outside the mansion. 

  
  


The koala was wrapped up in a blanket to keep warm. He was still sick after all. 

  
  


"Nah noms!" Grizz reassured. "I'm good with walking." 

  
  


"Fine." Nom Nom looked up at Farmer. "You have it right?" 

  
  


"Yes sir!" Farmer held out a phone to Grizz. 

  
  


Grizz took it in surprise. "What's this for?" 

  
  


"So you can call me and make sure you get home  _ safe.  _ I'm using my own money for the phone plan so you  _ better _ not  _ break  _ it!" 

  
  


"I won't, Nom Nom! I promise! And I promise not to break it!" 

  
  


"I'm holding you to  _ that."  _

  
  


Grizz held out his arms, offering a goodbye hug. 

  
  


Nom Nom huffed and let himself be picked up by the bear. "I'll see you soon, noms…"

  
  


"Yeah okay!" Nom Nom struggled. "Now put me down." 

  
  


"Okay!" Grizz gently placed the koala back onto his feet. He waved once before going down the stairs, staring in awe at his unexpected new phone. 

  
  


He hoped little bro wouldn't be jealous! 

  
  


He waved one more time from the sidewalk and he could see Farmer and Nom Nom wave back. Happiness soared in his chest. He got back to the cave pretty quick, the time seeming to pass by like nothing. 

  
  


"Grizz!" Panda said as he entered the door. "I thought you were going to be gone  _ forever bro."  _

  
  


"Well I'm back now!" Grizz smiled. He missed the smell of his home. It was great to be back. 

  
  


"What's that?" Panda pointed to his new phone. 

  
  


"Oh Nom Nom gave it to me!" Grizz showed his brother. "Oh man! I need to call him to let him know I got home okay!" He quickly left the living room with a stunned Panda still standing there. 

  
  


"Big bro is back." Ice Bear spoke as he came out of the kitchen. "Ice Bear missed you."

  
  


"I missed you, little bro!" Grizz told him absentmindedly pressed on Nom Nom's number.

  
  


"Ice Bear-..."

He headed into his room and closed the door, not noticing that Ice Bear was beginning to say something else. He really wanted to talk to Nom Nom!

  
  


Nom Nom picked up after a few rings. " _ Hello?"  _

  
  


"It's Grizz! I'm home now, man!" 

  
  


"Didn't think you would actually call." 

  
  


"Why wouldn't I? A promise is a promise!" 

  
  


"I guess so." Nom Nom had a smile in his tone. 

  
  


"Now you get off and get some sleep, noms! I'll talk to you later!" 

  
  


"Fine." Nom Nom had an unusual softness in his voice. "Sure. I'll talk to you later, Grizz."

  
  


"..Wait Nom Nom..?" Grizz sat down on his bed, heart picking up pace. 

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"Are we friends, Nom Nom?" 

  
  


"Pfff yeah!" Nom Nom laughed. "What made you think that we're  _ not?"  _

  
  


"Nothing!" Grizz laughed along. "Just making sure! I really...really care about you!" 

  
  


There was silence on the other line. Grizz quivered. Did he say something wrong..?

  
  


"I..um…" Nom Nom paused. "I gotta go. Bye Grizz." 

  
  


"Oh. Bye Nom Nom!" They hung up and Grizz put down his new phone. He felt scared. Why was Nom Nom quiet after he told him he cared about him?

  
  


Maybe the koala panicked?

  
  


Grizz wasn't certain. He didn't think it was a good idea to call back either. He hoped Nom Nom was resting now in his toasty bed so he could get better from his cold. He really needed that!

  
  


"Bro!" Panda knocked on his door. "We're having lunch!" 

  
  


"I'm coming!" Grizz hurried out of the room just as his phone started to vibrate. On the screen showed that Nom Nom was calling. 

It was never picked up. 


	7. Laughing Together!

A week or so passed. 

  
  


Grizz hasn't heard from Nom Nom since he spent the night in the koala's mansion. He assumed his pal just needed space as he recovered from his cold. He was also kinda anxious about being the one to contact Nom Nom first. 

  
  


He just didn't want to seem annoying! So Grizz decided against calling or texting but he couldn't help but wonder just how Nom Nom was doing now. He eventually caved and dialled his friend's number. He flopped down belly first on his bed with feet up in the air. 

  
  


No one picked up at first. 

  
  


Grizz tried again and gosh! Nom Nom answered! 

  
  


"Hello?" The koala's voice sounded less scratchy and not as nasally. He must be better now! 

  
  


"Hey Noms!" Grizz greeted enthusiastically. "How are you feeling, buddy?" 

  
  


"I'm not sick anymore so good I guess." Nom Nom paused momentarily. "You didn't catch my disease, did you?" 

  
  


"Nope!" Grizz replied. "I'm as healthy as a horse, man!" 

  
  


"That's good." Nom Nom sighed into the receiver. "Hey...I'm not doing anything tonight because the signing I was supposed to go to was  _ cancelled.  _ The store owner didn't want a sick koala in their shop." 

  
  


"Aw that blows, dude!" Grizz thought that was so completely unfair! "So what are you asking? Do you want to come over?"

  
  


"Uh...sure." Nom Nom went silent. "I-If that's alright, man." 

  
  


"Of course it's alright!" Grizz pleaded. "You can have dinner with me and my bros!" 

  
  


"O-Okay." Nom Nom got a hint of happiness in his tone. "I'll be there at…?" 

  
  


"Seven! Come to the cave at seven!" Grizz piped. 

  
  


"Alright man. I'll be there." 

  
  


"Can't wait to see you, buddy!" Grizz hung up and flipped onto his back, holding the phone to his chest and giggling excitedly. 

  
  


Oh my gosh Nom Nom was really coming over! They were going to have dinner with each other and maybe watch a movie or even play a boardgame! He hoped they played Monopoly! 

  
  


He loves Monopoly! 

  
  


Grizz leaped off his bed, flinging the blanket off, and he ran out of his room. His phone was left behind which had become a daily occurrence for him. He didn't carry his phone around the cave like Panda did. 

  
  


"Bros!" Grizz called out. "Where are you?" 

  
  


He didn't get an answer and he rubbed his chin. 

  
  


Huh. Where were those awesome brothers of his? 

  
  


Panda's room was vacant. Hmm. He must've gone to see Charlie! 

  
  


The only place Grizz thought Ice Bear could be was the shed. His little brother always liked to hang out in there and work on stuff. Like really cool stuff! 

  
  


The grizzly bear headed out into the shed and opened the door. "Little bro!" There was Ice Bear, standing by the table and tinkering with his vacuum. "Guess who's coming over!" 

  
  


"Who?" Ice Bear asked, obviously distracted. 

  
  


"Guess!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear doesn't know. Ice Bear is busy." 

  
  


"Nom Nom! Nom Nom is coming over!" 

  
  


Ice Bear stopped, expression unsure. "Ice Bear doesn't approve. Why is Nom Nom coming over?" 

  
  


"To have dinner with us, bro!" Grizz frowned. "Come on, dude! He's a good guy I swear! Can't you give him a chance?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear doesn't give chances to someone who tried to hurt brothers." 

  
  


Grizz pouted. That was pretty fair. But Nom Nom has grown a lot! Maybe if everyone got a second chance or had someone who believed in them, the world will be a much better place than before! 

  
  


"Okay little bro." Grizz sulked. "He's still coming over and can you please be nice?  _ Please? _ " 

  
  


Ice Bear sighed heavily. "Ice Bear will try. But only for big brother." 

  
  


"Thank you, man!" Grizz pecked Ice Bear's cheek. "I love you! You won't regret this little bro!"

  
  


"Ice Bear thinks he will." Ice Bear turned back to his vacuum.

  
  


"Hehehe I don't doubt it!" Grizz left the shed, still buzzing with excitement. Now to find Panda…which probably won't happen for a while. Maybe in the meantime, he can tidy up the cave before Nom Nom arrives. 

  
  


He got straight to work on that. 

  
  


He started with the living room first, sweeping the floor and shaking the rug. He had to move the coffee table in order to get under the rug. Once he was done sweeping the living room, he took a couple coffee mugs and pulled out any trash from under the couch cushions and took them into the kitchen.

  
  


Grizz threw away the trash and washed out the mugs with soap and water, putting them away into the cabinet. He decided to go ahead and wash the rest of the dishes in the sink and put them away in their respective places. 

  
  


He swept up the kitchen and the hallway while whistling cheerily. Once he was done with that, he cleaned any remaining mess and took out the trash. The bathroom seemed to be in good shape so he didn't bother with it. All he did was close the shower curtain and twisted the cap back onto the toothpaste. 

  
  


Grizz went back into his room and forgot just how messy it was. What time was it? He checked the laptop and it was after five O Clock. He had two hours! With the condition of his bedroom, that wasn't a lot of time!

  
  


He started right away, fetching a trash bag and stuffing garbage into the bag. He had to clean up his shedded fur with the vacuum once all the floor trash was gone. He made his bed, neatly spreading out the blanket and fluffing out the pillow. He still had an hour to spare and he was already done. 

  
  


Grizz took the trash bag from his room and dropped it in the bin outside. He was done! The cave looked so nice now!!!

  
  


Grizz settled himself on the couch to watch some TV. He got through a few episodes of a hilarious sitcom when Panda entered the front door. 

  
  


"Hey Panpan!" Grizz greeted his little brother warmly, taking his gaze off the tv. 

  
  


"Hi." Panda looked around the room. "Looks like little bro cleaned up. Good. Because it was starting to get  _ disgusting."  _

  
  


"Actually Panda. That was me!" 

  
  


Panda's eyes widened. "You're kidding." 

  
  


"Nope!" Grizz beamed. "From the living room to the kitchen and even my own room!!!" 

  
  


"Who the heck are you and what have you done with my brother?" 

  
  


"I know it's probably hard to believe but Nom Nom is coming over for dinner! Didn't want the cave to look messy for him!" 

  
  


"You cleaned for  _ Nom Nom?"  _ Panda's mouth hung open. "When you  _ literally  _ never clean, man?" 

  
  


"Sometimes you need a specific motivation, Panda!" 

"I guess so." Panda walked by the couch. "I need to take a shower. I tripped into a mud pit on the way back." So that was what was staining Panda's fur!

  
  


"You okay? Not hurt or anything?" 

  
  


"No. I just feel filthy." 

  
  


"Well you go get washed up, panpan!" Grizz pleaded. "I'll help you patch up any injuries you got after your shower!" 

  
  


"Thanks. But I'm fine." Panda retreated to the bathroom and the shower was turned on a couple minutes later. 

  
  


Eventually seven rolled around and Grizz made sure he looked at least a little nice. He combed the fur atop his head and admired himself in the bathroom mirror. "Look at you, you beautiful bear! Gosh I love you so much!" He placed a paw on the mirror, smiling at his reflection. 

  
  


He struggled with self love a lot. He always spent so much time loving and caring about others, it was often he forgot to make time for his own wants and needs. He made sure to always remind him that he was worthy of love and respect from others. 

  
  


Sometimes it worked. 

  
  


Sometimes it didn't. 

  
  


It all depends how he feels on a specific day. 

  
  


There was an audible knock from the front door and he rushed to open it. "I got it, brothers!" He turned the knob and his heart leaped at the one standing right outside the door. "Nom Nom! You're here!" 

  
  


"Hey." Nom Nom greeted. 

  
  


Farmer was here too!!!

  
  


"I hope it was okay that I tagged along!" Farmer said.

  
  


"Of course, man!" Grizz let the two guests enter the cave. "You're always welcomed!" 

  
  


Once the front door was shut, Grizz gave Farmer a quick tour of the cave. It was chaotic and dark during the halloween party so he didn't really have a chance to see the cave in all its glory! 

  
  


Farmer insisted he help Ice Bear to cook since he did turn up unknown after all. 

  
  


Panda, Grizz, and Nom Nom sat in the living room while dinner was being prepared. 

  
  


"I heard you were sick, man." Panda said to Nom Nom, looking uncertain. 

  
  


"Yep. I was. But I'm long over it." 

  
  


"That's good I guess." 

  
  


"So how are you feeling, Nom Nom?" Grizz asked. "Are all your symptoms gone?"

  
  


"I think so." Nom Nom sniffled. "Still sneezing at random." 

  
  


"Well I have plenty of bless yous just waiting to be used!"

  
  


Nom Nom flinched, turning his face away to hide a small blush developing. "T-Thanks."

  
  


Panda raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


Grizz didn't notice. He assumed Nom Nom was still a teeny bit under the weather. 

  
  


"What's for dinner anyways?" Nom Nom grumbled. 

  
  


"Oh! Um. I think I saw little bro making steak? And salad!" Grizz answered. "Gosh I love steak!" 

  
  


"Yuck gross." Nom Nom gagged dramatically. "How does anyone eat that junk?" 

  
  


"Ugh. I know right?" Panda rolled his eyes. "Salad is way  _ better." _

  
  


"Salad is weird, man!" Grizz covered his nose. "There's no flavor to it at all!" 

  
  


"Yes it  _ does.  _ If you know how to make it  _ correctly."  _ Panda crossed his arms. "Plus you've literally eaten leaves right off a branch!" 

  
  


"That was a dare!" 

  
  


"You dared yourself!" 

  
  


"Oh right. I did." Grizz laughed. "Heh I remember now!" 

  
  


Grizz didn't know Nom Nom was quietly chuckling at the scene before him until the bear looked at the famous koala. 

  
  


Nom Nom immediately silenced, ears drawing back with blush returning to his face. 

  
  


Grizz smiled softly. "You don't need to be embarrassed buddy! You can laugh! Laughing is fun! What makes you laugh?" 

  
  


"Seeing my enemies cry." Nom Nom replied with no hesitation. 

  
  


Panda let out a pffff! 

  
  


"Um. Maybe something else?" Grizz chuckled nervously. "Something that doesn't involve laughing at others?"

  
  
  


"Um.." Nom Nom trailed off. "...I don't really know." 

  
  


"How do you  _ not know?"  _ Panda was shocked. 

  
  


"Hush Panda." Grizz pushed his paw on Panda's face. 

  
  


His arm was whacked away. "What the heck, bro?!" 

  
  


"Hey? How about me, Grizz, find out what makes you laugh?" He offered Nom Nom. 

  
  


"Ugh. I don't have anything better to do." 

  
  


"Great!" Grizz went to get his phone and he pulled up a video to show to Nom Nom. It was a set of funny animal clips all in one! This should get Nom Nom to laugh! But he didn't get the outcome he was hoping for. 

  
  


"Why would I like watching the competition?" He said bitterly. "Next video!" 

  
  


Grizz thought. Oh! He had another video idea! He typed in  _ people falling.  _ Noms should get a kick out of this! 

  
  


The koala chuckled at a few of the clips but it didn't even come close to full blown laughing. 

  
  


How was Grizz gonna get his best bud to generally laugh? He didn't get to try something else because dinner was ready. 

  
  


Grizz tested out more ideas in his head while they ate but none seemed good enough. 

  
  


"How have you been doing, Farmer?" Panda asked the bodyguard. "Nom Nom getting on your nerves, yet?" 

  
  


"Mr. Nom Nom could never get under my skin!" Farmer exclaimed. "And wow polar bear! This steak is so good!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear is pleased you like." Ice Bear smiled a little bit. "Ice Bear is thankful for Farmer's help." 

  
  


"Anytime!"

  
  


Grizz didn't miss Nom Nom's cold glare directed at Panda. The grizzly bear sighed. He hoped Nom Nom and his brothers could really get along one day. It was a dream of his. 

  
  


At least little bro hadn't made some snarky sentence yet. Though Ice Bear wasn't really one to do that type of thing. 

  
  


Nom Nom didn't talk much and he barely ate his salad which was pretty concerning. Grizz wondered what was going on. After dinner and everything was cleaned up, Nom Nom decided he was ready to go home.

  
  


Grizz felt a stab of disappointment in his chest. He was hoping...he was hoping that the koala could stick around longer. 

  
  


Ice Bear went into the fridge to cool down after cooking, which he always did. 

  
  


Panda sat on the couch, turning the tv on and flipping through the channels. 

  
  


As Farmer and Nom Nom stood at the front door to leave, Grizz blurted: "Do you wanna sleep over?!" He just didn't want them to leave yet! It felt like they haven't been here too long and them going felt like too soon. 

  
  


"Oh my gosh! Really?" Farmer was  _ ecstatic  _ at the offer. 

  
  


"No. No way." Nom Nom argued. "I'm not staying in this..this lame excuse for a house!" He seemed visibly fearful. Grizz didn't think it had to do with the fact that the cave was lame...but something else. 

  
  


"Oh come on man! Why not?" 

  
  


"I don't want to!" Nom Nom tried to reach for the door handle. He was too short. "Can we just go already?!" 

  
  


"Just let him go, bro." Panda huffed. "He might kill me in my sleep if he stays over." 

  
  


"Okay Panda." Grizz started to get mad. Like really  _ mad.  _ "You've been nothing but disrespectful, man!" 

  
  


"Did you forget he literally tried to  _ kill us, Grizz?" _

  
  


"He's changed!" 

  
  


"How am I supposed to know if he has?" 

  
  


"Because I know him better than you do, panpan!" Grizz growled. He whipped around, his irritation spiking. He went past Farmer and Nom Nom and hurried outside, urging himself to calm down. 

  
  


He hated yelling! He hated getting angry! He hated that Panda knew how to push down his buttons. But siblings were made to know how to push all your buttons. It still didn't make it any more fun. 

  
  


It was  _ torture.  _

  
  


Grizz just wanted to be happy and caring and loving and just get along with his brothers all the time. But that wasn't reality. 

  
  


Reality  _ stinked. _

  
  


When it came to reality, nothing was ever easy.

  
  


Grizz hurried to the trees and he hid behind a trunk, leaving against the bark and sliding down into a sitting position. The tears spilled down his cheeks and he covered his eyes with both forepaws. A sob whacked his body, making him tremble. 

  
  


"Ugh! Look what you did, nitwit!" Nom Nom was shouting. Presumably at Panda. 

  
  


"It wasn't my fault! Grizz?! Where did you go, bro? Come on, man!" Panda cried out. 

  
  


Grizz curled up tightly in a ball, continuing to cry as he sat there in the shadows. He ignored the frantic calling from Nom Nom, Panda, and Farmer alike. 

  
  


"Grizz?" Oh no! Nom Nom found him! 

  
  


Grizz covered his ears, hoping to drown out anything Nom Nom might say to him next. 

  
  


"Ugh. Come on, man." Nom Nom approached closer. "Wait are you crying?" 

  
  


"No!" Grizz whined, lifting up his head. "Just...leave me alone Noms...I'm sorry for shouting." 

  
  


"You don't have to  _ apologise."  _ Nom Nom growled. "Can I sit down or not?" 

  
  


"I g-guess so.." Grizz wiped at his eyes. "I shouldn't have yelled at my brother. I need to go say sorry to him-" 

  
  


Nom Nom stopped Grizz from getting up by placing a paw on his arm. "No  _ way.  _ Panda should be telling  _ you  _ sorry! And me too! He was being a brat." 

  
  


Grizz was taken back by Nom Nom's words. He didn't expect them at all. "But I still got mad…" 

  
  


"Everyone gets mad at some point, man!" Nom Nom insisted. "Let  _ yourself _ be mad sometimes. It's pretty freaking normal." 

  
  


"But I don't like getting mad...at anybody." 

  
  


Nom Nom blew out a puff of air through his mouth. "I g-guess that's what makes you great or whatever." 

  
  


"You think I'm great?" 

  
  


Nom Nom quickly stood. "Let's get back to the dumb cave. It's freaking chilly out here!" He walked around the tree. "You coming or not?" 

  
  


Grizz stood off the ground. "Y-Yeah.. I'm coming!" He followed after the koala, heart dropping when he noticed Panda and Farmer were still calling out for him. 

  
  


"Yo! I'm okay!" Grizz quickly wiped away his remaining tears. He didn't want to look like he was crying.

  
  


Panda charged towards him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was being a dingle! But I just don't trust Nom Nom! I don't want him to hurt us again!"

  
  


Grizz hugged his little brother close. "Hey, it's alright little brother! I get it! But please trust me when I say Nom Nom is better than he was before!" He sniffled. "I'm sorry too...for getting mad! You know I don't like getting mad at my brothers!" 

  
  


"I forgive you, Grizz…" Panda sniffled too as he started to cry into Grizz's shoulder. "I'll try to b-believe it." The two brothers broke apart, crying and smiling. Then there was Nom Nom. 

  
  


"Hey man...I won't hold it against you if you want to spend the night here. But I'm still locking my door." Panda huffed. "I still don't want to take any chances." 

  
  


"Fine. That's acceptable." Nom Nom rolled his eyes. "If it's really  _ okay _ , then sure. I'll stay." 

  
  


"It's more than okay, buddy!" Grizz couldn't help himself and he picked up Nom Nom, swinging the koala up around above his head. "Woooo!" 

  
  


Then it happened! It actually happened! 

  
  


Nom Nom laughed! He actually laughed! 

  
  


Grizz laughed too! All his previous crying and anger ebbed away and delightfulness showered over his heart. He could've kissed Nom Nom right then and there but he didn't for obvious reasons. He still wasn't sure just how the koala felt about him. 

  
  


He also wanted any first kiss he might have with someone to happen when no one else was around. Like on a fun date or something! That would be rad!

  
  


Grizz gently put Nom Nom back on the ground, smiling warmly. Gosh he felt so in love. He saw the way Nom Nom was suddenly looking at him- like he was...in love too...the stare quickly disappeared though as if it never happened and the famous koala brushed past Grizz back to the cave. 

  
  


Grizz watched as Nom Nom headed inside without a word. He was confused. What was that look for? Did Nom Nom really like him back? Would it be rude to ask? 

  
  


"Grizz?" Panda snapped him out of it. "We're going in."

  
  


"Oh! Right! Let's go!" 

  
  


Farmer was going to sleep on the living room couch while Nom Nom would be taking refuge on the floor of Grizz's room. 

  
  


Grizz made sure there were plenty of pillows and soft blankets on his floor to feel like a real bed. He thinks he outdid himself! It looked really comfortable! 

  
  


"What's that for?" Nom Nom asked as he entered the bedroom, looking at the makeshift bed with a frown. 

  
  


"For you!" Grizz patted the blanket. "It's extra soft, Noms! You'll be sleeping like a baby!" 

  
  


"Yeah no."

  
  


"Huh?" 

  
  


Nom Nom grew flustered while annoyance showed in his gaze. "I'm not sleeping on the floor."

  
  


"Oh. Then where-" 

  
  


"Your bed is fine." Nom Nom climbed up on Grizz's mattress. 

  
  


Grizz's heart fell. 

  
  


Oh. 

  
  


He guessed that was okay. Nom Nom was a guest after all. The bear flicked off the lamp and settled into the makeshift bed, letting out a heavy sigh. 

  
  


"What are you doing?" Nom Nom was puzzled. 

  
  


"Um..I thought you wanted the bed to yourself, Noms…" Grizz stuttered. 

  
  


"You thought wrong." Nom Nom rolled his eyes. "Get up here!" 

  
  


Grizz's heart lifted as he climbed into his bed underneath the blanket. Gosh he really thought Nom Nom was that guy who expected to have your bed while the actual owner had to sleep on the floor. He felt pretty dumb for jumping to that conclusion! 

  
  


There wasn't a lot of room so they had to cuddle up close. Nom Nom tucked his face into Grizz's soft chest and Grizz gently held the koala close, smiling softly. 

  
  


"Nom Nom?" 

  
  


" _ Yes?"  _

  
  


"Goodnight, buddy!" 

  
  


"... Goodnight."


End file.
